Trials of life as warriors
by hieimasteroflight
Summary: Follow the lives of Naruto and Mirai Trunks on their paths as warriors.I do not own DragonballZ or Naruto.Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

It had been peaceful since Trunks had destroyed androids 17,18,along with Cell and had helped rebuild his home.

Trunks trained harder than was at Capsule Corp. and he had helped his mother with her experiments.

Trunks finished with his then said"Mom I'm going out to train." Bulma said"Ok but remember don't overdo it." Trunks said"Sure." Trunks then dashed out to a grassy wasteland.

Trunks said"Now It's time for me to see how powerful I've become." Trunks then yelled"AAAAAARRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

Trunks' eyes turned turquoise and his hair became golden and stood up spikier was engulfed by a golden aura.

Trunks then threw sixty ki blasts at the surrounding area.A cloud of dust began to stir in the area.

Trunks said"Now to test my speed." Trunks ran superfast across the wasteland then powered up and yelled"Buster cannon!" as he fired a very powerful blue energy wave at the nearby mountain ranges.

What he saw after words was a very long crater that stretched on for then sensed a very evil presence.

Trunks sensed chaos and he then powered up and dashed to the location where the disturbance was.

He arrived at the scene and was shocked beyond all were in total ruin.

Trunks actually threw up just looking at the sight.

Trunks then said"What could have done this?" Trunks flew further and scanned the area for anything that was suspicious.

He found a gigantic fox demon that had fiery orange fur and nine long silky smooth beast had demonic red eyes.

Trunks saw that it was fighting a gigantic toad that had a long sword in its right hand.

It swung its sword at the beast and cut its tails Fox regenerated its tails.

It jumped at the toad and clawed at the toad with fierce toad said"Kyuubi your evil will end here!" the toad then punched Kyuubi in the face knocking the fox off of said" will die you pathectic toad!"

Kyuubi then gathered its energy at its mouth and fired a gigantic red blast of chakra at Gamabunta.

Trunks said"I've seen ENOUGH!" Trunks powered up to super saiyan and phased appeared in front of the blasts' kicked the blast right back at the blast hit Kyuubi and Kyuubi remained in the same spot.

Trunks said"So this is the mighty Kyuubi?" he asked the giant replied saying"Yes it is." Kyuubi said"Darn You!" Kyuubi then swiped at Trunks furiously with its claws.

Trunks was cut in numerous was bleeding badly.

Trunks said"You don't have to die you can stop this madness if you stop right now and go in peace." Kyuubi said"Peace? DIEEEE!" Kyuubi then fired condensed balls of chakra from its mouth at deflected the attacks but was hit by one of said"You will die. NOWWW!" trunks dashed at the Kyuubi and unleashed a furious flurry of punches and kicks upon the beast.

trunks then flew back spread his arms out to his summoned spheres of green ki in his merged the spheres together and yelled"FINAL FINISHER!"

He fired a powerful green blast of energy at was almost completely destroyed.

The beast just regenerated said"You are just PATHETIC!"

Kyuubi then was blasted by a very powerful masenko from said"I will end this now!" Trunks powered up super saiyan was about to attack him.

Kyuubi then looked as if she was struggling to said"MADARA I AM NOT A SLAVE YOU HAVE CAUSED ME TO DO HORRIBLE THINGS AND I WON"T DO YOUR WILL!"

A voice said"Yes you will you pathetic ingrate and I am going to kill your daughter too."

Trunks over heard then appeared before all of has black hair,sharingan eyes,and wears brown ninja armor.

Madara said"You will regret this." Madara then dashed at Kyuubi and punched her in the face very jumped at him and was slashing at him using his fired a fireball at him burning him said"MADARA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Trunks dashed at then picked up Kyuubi's daughter a young baby held a knife to its throat.

Trunks phased out and appeared behind him then fired an intense blue ki blast at his back.

It caused him to lose his grip on the baby fox and it began to fall from a high then dashed after the baby fox and caught then dashed over to kyuubi who was wounded placed the young fox beside its mother.

Madara then formed eighteen handsigns and yelled"Sacred Lightning Speed Jutsu!" Madara dashed Trunks and unleashed lightning fast blows upon threw hundreds of lightning fast punches and kicks at Trunks then he kneed Trunks in his then coughed up blood.

Trunks screamed in an intense dashed at Madara and beat the living tar out him.

Trunks fired a gigantic golden beam at Madara obliterating suprisingly Shenron appeared.

Trunks looked at the giant huge dragon floating in the said"Shenron?"

Shenron said"The events which have occured here have caused chaos and I will restore everything." Shenron's eyes glowed a dark cities were restored and those that were killed were brought said"The reason why is due to Madara being evil and the evil he caused along with forcing Kyuubi to do his will against her own you must find and eliminate the akatsuki they are the ones who ordered Madara to do this and they plan on causing destruction."

Trunks said"Yes I understand but how will I know when they will strike?"

"Trunks you will know when they strike because they will use the other tailed beasts to now train as hard as you can and fight to protect the earth from their you fail everything as we know it will be destroyed." Shenron then saw the dragon then helped Kyuubi and Gamabunta get that Kyuubi and her daughter left for the said"Trunks I must go to my village and report this to my hokage for your help." Gamabunta then vanished.

Meanwhile,in the village of Konoha the legendary wolf demon named Syuubi attacked.

The giant white furred wolf demon had ten tails, and smashed everything around it.

The Hokage named Minato and his summon Gamabunta fought the beast in mortal kombat.

Minato jumped at the beast as he summoned a condensed sphere of blue chakra in his right hand and smashed it into the wolf's then hit Minato with it's right paw and sent him crashing into a mountainside noticed the beast regenerate from Minato's attack and then Syuubi leaped at Gamabunta who sliced the Syuubi's front left leg off.

Syuubi regrew its leg quickly and clawedthe toad furiously with its then formed 20 handsigns and said"Ancient strength and power jutsu!" Minato phased out and blasted the beast with fireballs then hit Syuubi with fast fierce punches and then yelled"HIIIYAAAHH!" as he threw punches and kicks at the fired a mouth blast of chakra at the then formed eighteen handsigns and summoned the Shinigami.

The Shinigami said"Why have you summoned me?" Minato said"I wish for you to seal this beast within my son Naruto." The Shinigami said"So be price is your life do you accept?"

Minato said"Yes." Minato held out his baby son in front of the was weakened from the Shinigami then fired a red blast of energy at Syuubi and then had it encased in a sphere of red energy and blasted it into the boy who cried uncontrollably.

The Shinigami then said"It has been done." A mark now was on naruto's stomach where it had been sealed.

Eighteen years have passed since that has been through many trials and missions as a ninja,the last battle with Orochimaru and Sasuke and has now become a Jounin at the age of 18.

Meanwhile,Trunks had been training very intensely as remebering what Shenron told him on that one sensed something very grim was about to happen and it was going to happen soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was on his first mission as an mission was to survey the village hidden in the were rumors about an upcoming Sand Village Tsunade has ordered him to survey the village for any hint in this action.

Naruto wore a cat porcelain mask to conceal his face, he wore a uniform consisting of black and gray armor , arm guards , and a signature spiral tattoo on his left also has a katana on his got ready and peformed a few handsigns and said"Lightning Art:Advanced Teleportation Jutsu!" Naruto appeared above the village of Suna and was in midair did a few flips and landed one of the rooftops.

Naruto then said"Kyuubi it would be a lot of trouble if there is a rebellion from Suna especially if Gaara fights." in thought. Kyuubi said"Yes it would I can sense Shikaku's power growing as well as Gaara' an eye on him." Naruto said"Thanks." Then Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he arrived at the Sand Village council building.

Naruto then pulled out an earpiece to listen in on their conversations.

Naruto then learned that they were planning a fullscale attack on then teleported back to the Hokage's office and reported this then said"Now Naruto I wish for you to inform all other anbu of this situation."

Naruto said"Yes mam at once." Naruto vanished from the room in the blink of an spread the word to the other then was ordered to assasinate the Raikage's younger brother Killer journeyed to the land of lightning and found Killer Bee using his power to cause chaos.

Naruto said"Man this just isn't going to be considered an assaination mission anymore." to himself.

Naruto then sprinted as fast as he could towards Killer Bee, who was channeling his demon's chakra,and his own

chakra into pulsating waves that were causing the surrounding buildings to collapse.

Naruto then saw a building collapse and saw a little girl in front of was crying.

Naruto vanished using teleportation jutsu to get to her and he grabbed her and teleported again to a safer area.

He put her down.

Naruto then turned towards Killer Bee held a sword in his mouth and two other swords in his hands.

Killer Bee then jumped into the air and spun around very fast sending waves of razor sharp chakra everywhere.

The buildings of the surrounding area were being sliced into pieces by the chakra said"I've had enough!"

Naruto formed a few handsigns and said"Chakra empowering art:Attribute Enhacement Jutsu!"

Naruto then superjumped towards Killer Bee who was 30ft. in the air and rotating.

Naruto raised his right arm and gathered a swirling ball of chakra in his right yelled"Rasengan!"

Naruto thrusted his attack against Killer Bee who was attack sent Killer bee flying into a collapsed building.

Naruto then did a few flips and landed on the ground and his right fist hit the ground.

It caused a carter on the ground around Bee got up and noticed his sword were shattered.

Killer Bee said"You think that will stop me? HA! Lightning Art:Lightning Bolt Barrage!" He formed handsigns.

Then he fired thousands of lightning bolts at then unshiethed his katana which was 4ft. long.

Naruto then infused the blade with his chakra and began twirling it in a circular reflected the lightning bolts.

The lightning bolts were sent flying right back at Killer Bee jumped backwards into a portal.

He reappeared through a portal behind Naruto and kicked him in the back sending him flying into a building wall.

Naruto then said"Shoot he's using his demon's can play at that game."

Naruto then said"Kyuubi please lend me a bit of your chakra." A red fox like aura surround Naruto.

Naruto then saw Killer Bee jump into the air and fire a lightning bolt at vanished and appeared in the air.

Naruto punched him in his Bee then kicked Naruto in the face.

They both started punching and kicking at each other insanely fast.

Killer Bee then kneed Naruto in his delivered a swift rounhouse kick to Killer Bee's back.

Naruto then grabbed Bee's right leg and spun around 10 times then released his grip on his enemy.

Naruto sent Killer Bee flying into a building dashed after him and gathered a giant ball of chakra in his right hand.

This red ball of chakra was infused with Kyuubi's chakra and naruto's making it more powerful.

Naruto yelled"Vermillion Rasengan!" he thrusted the attack towards Killer Bee and it annihilated him.

Naruto returned to normal and vanished returning to Konoha and appeared in the Hokage's office.

Naruto said"Lady Tsunade the Raikage's brother has been killed." Tsunade said"Good now you can ake a day ."

Naruto noticed no one else was in the room except himself and the said"Yes mam lady Hokage."

He then vanished using teleportation reappeared in his house and took his mask off.

Naruto then took a well desreved nap.

He hadn't had any sleep since the day he first became an was ordered to assasinate,spy,and fufill other duties.

Naruto usually worked tirelessly to ensure the safety of his village and fufill his duties without fail.

Naruto then took the next day off and enjoyed peace,quiet,and relaxation.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks was training harder than ever and he was worried about what Shenron said.

Trunks finished his training routines for the was bored so he decided to fly across the globe.

The half saiyan thought to himself"I wonder how the others are doing in the past."

He then sensed a disturbance in the city when he returned.A being had destroyed most of the city.

Trunks landed at the scene to check it saw a young teenager that had black flamelike hair, and black eyes.

The young person wore a black gi and had a scar running diagnally across his right eye.

The teen powered up and was engulfed by a black aura.

Trunks said"Who are you and why are you doing this?" The teenager said"I am known as Ryu. As for the destruction I love is that simple and I'm also searching fo my father." Trunks said"Your not going to get away with this!"

Trunks dashed at him and punched him in the blow sent Ryu flying into a appeared behind Trunks.

Ryu said"Well at least your not a pathetic sack of garbage like most of the others I've fought and killed."

Trunks then tried to strike him with his elbow but Ryu phased out before it made contact.

Ryu reappeared and kicked Trunks in his facethen punched him in his gut 30 times then punched Trunks in his face.

Ryu's last hit sent Trunks flying into a collapsed phased out and appeared in the collapsed building.

Ryu said"I know your beter than this, can come out any day now." Trunks was under rubble.

Trunks was thinking to himself"For one how does he know my he is going to get a real dose of medicene."

Trunks powered up and dashed at and Ryu then exchanged very fast flurrries of punches and kicks.

Ryu said to himself"Well at least he is a bit of a challenge." Trunks ducked a right hook from Ryu and kneed him in his face.

Ryu was sent crashing into the interior said"Darn what a shame and to think he is not even transformed yet."

Trunks said"How do you know about who I am? I haven't even met you before today."

Ryu replied saying"Well my boss in maki wanted me to keep an eye on for observation."

Trunks said"I know your holding back to Ryu and trust me I'm not going to be taken down so easily.'

Trunks was engulfed by a golden flamelike aura,when he turned super saiyan.

Ryu said"Finally now I can power up to my !" Ryu was engulfed by a blackflamelike aura.

Ryu and Trunks phased reappeared and disappeared simultaneously exchanging fierce hits.

Meanwhile,in Konoha Naruto's day of relaxation went by without any next day Naruto suited up for his job.

Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office and asked "What is my task now?" Naruto said"Shizune? What are you doing here?"

Shizune said"Lady Tsunade is at an important meeting.I'm taking care of things for need to keep an eye on Suna.

One of the other anbu have informed me that they are making preparations to attack as we speak.

Go immediately and report back as soon as they advance towards the village." Naruto said"Yes mam."

Naruto disappeared and reappeared in Suna on one of the building rooftops.

Naruto then knocked out a guard and examined the of the ninja were training and preparing for the upcoming battle.

Naruto noticed Gaara was training as hour passed and they all halted their went to a podium to speak.

Garra said"Fellow sand ninja,we are about to got to war with the village hidden in the leaves.

For far to long they have outmatched many of us and have been viewed as weaklings by other villages.

I stand before you now anoouncing this because we will not be viewed as GO TO WAR!"

Naruto told Shizune all of this through his informed the whole leaf village of this.

Garra then sensed something was off but ignored it.

Gaara motioned to three ninja to scan the then summoned sand around everyone.

Then they dissapeared in a gigantic whirl of and his fellow sand ninja had gotten to the leaf village.

As soon as they got there they had begun the was on his way back to Konoha when he sensed he was being turned around and threw explosive kunai at them and dashed tree branch to tree branch towards Konoha.

Naruto thought to himself"Great I'm in a forest on my way to Konoha and I have idiots chasing me."


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

Naruto was on his way back to Konoha to help fight the sand ninja.

Gaara motioned to three ninja to scan the then summoned sand around everyone.

Then they dissapeared in a gigantic whirl of and his fellow sand ninja had gotten to the leaf village.

As soon as they got there they had begun the was on his way back to Konoha when he sensed he was being turned around and threw explosive kunai at them and dashed tree branch to tree branch towards Konoha.

Naruto thought to himself"Great I'm in a forest on my way to Konoha and I have idiots chasing me."

Now,the situation Naruto faces is more challenging than for Trunks he is having a difficult time battling Ryu.

At the forest Naruto's path was blocked by the three sand ninja Gaara sent to folow him but not intentionally.

Naruto said"Do you plan on getting out of my way or do I have to crush you?"

One of the sand ninja said"You think you can defeat us?" A second ninja said"I know you your scent is unmistakeable.

You've been spying on our village! You will pay you worm!"

The third ninja said"This ninja seems very familiar."he thought to himself.

Ninja#1 said"Eat this you ingrate!" he threw a barrage of shuriken at Naruto.

Ninja#2 said"Earth style:Sand entrapment Jutsu!" he formed handsigns and slammed his hands against the ground.

Naruto was trapped in a sand like rope which he couldn't break free from.

The shuriken that Ninja#1 threw hit Naruto and cut his mask causing cracks while some cut his shoulders.

Ninja#3 said"Let's see if he can survive this" he threw ten explosive kunai at the Konoha anbu ninja.

Naruto said"Mind style:Telekinetic forcefield jutsu!" a forcefield surrounded Naruto and shielded him from the explosions.

Naruto then summoned a large quantity of his own chakra,and he burst free from Ninja#2's entrapment jutsu.

Ninja#1 said"Damn he broke through Kai's jutsu." Ninja two said"Ikai I know I only imbued it with a medium level of chakra.

Kai said"Hugo let's finish this pathetic joke off sprinted very fast and vanished as did Naruto.

A collision of metal could be heard throughout the reappeared and exchanged punches and kicks.

In Konoha the situation was had unleashed all of his forces upon the leaf village.

Gaara himself was battling ,Sakura,Sai and the others were battling Gaara's grunts.

Tsunade tried throwing explosive kunai at Gaara but he just used his sand to shield him.

Gaara said"Enough playing style:Sand Tsunami!" A giant wave of sand engulfed Tsunade.

The sand disappeared and Tsunade vanished as well suprising Gaara.

Tsunade appeared and punched Gaara so hard that he went flying through four buildings.

Gaara reappeared before her and reappeared delivering a fierce roundhouse kick to Tsunade's face.

Then he delivered a very fierce elbow strike to her gut sending her skidding and then bouncing into a building.

Meanwhile,Trunks was fighting ryu in fierce combat as they exchanged punches,kicks,and ki blasts.

Their battle had destroyed the grassy plains that they were fighting each other at.

Trunks then sensed Ryu gathering a swirling sphere of ki in his hands.

Ryu throws the ki sphere at Trunks it then seperates into eighteen ki blasts that headed for Trunks.

Trunks guarded the he phased out and appeared kicking Ryu hard in his face.

Then unleashing a fierce flurry of punches and kicks upon Ryu.

Trunks then threw a right hook at Ryu's face,Ryu caught his vanished and reappeared behind Trunks.

Ryu grabbed both of Trunks' arms and pulled them behind his back and pressured his right knee very hard against his back.

Trunks coughed out then delivered an elbow strike to Trunks' neck,then he put his hands together

and smashed them upon Trunks' was sent crashing into the ground making a 20ft. deep crater in the ground.

Ryu then summoned fireballs in his then powered up and yelled"Meteor Storm!"

Ryu threw millions of fireballs at Trunks who was still lying facefirst in the then raised his hands up to the sky.

Ryu then was engulfed by his black demonic aura, as he gathered summoned a gigantic fireball above his head.

Ryu then threw it at where Trunks there was a giant explosion.

Ryu wondered"Did I kill him or is he just stalling waiting for the right moment to attack?"He asked himself.

Trunks then emerged and he was thought"At this rate if this monster lives and tries another attack like that,

the earth would perish.I have no choice but to use my full power." Trunks then said"Damn it!" Trunks powered up.

Ryu said"How can he still have energy? Unless he was holding back."

Ryu then was engulfed by a giant black aura as he powered said"Now you and this stupid planet will be destroyed!"

Ryu put his arms in front of him and a sphere of reddish black ki appeared.

Trunks thought"Shit what is he doing if he blows up the earth he will kill himself hasn't he realised that?"

Trunks said"I have no choice." He brought his cupped hands to his side and said"KA..ME..HA..ME.."

A blue energy orb of ki appeared in his hands as he continued to power was engulfed in a gigantic golden aura.

Ryu said"Now I will finish you off with the rest of this planet! SHI UMI !"

Ryu fired a gigantic reddish black energy headed towards the earth and Trunks.

Trunks yelled"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he released a gigantic blue energy wave which collided with Ryu's.

Ryu looked shocked as he thought"The desire to protect the ones you love is that what makes him this determined?"

How the hell does he have this much power left?" Ryu and Trunks' beams collided with each other.

Each of the warriors powered up channeling their energy into their attacks.

Ryu was at his maximum and was winning the thought"Gohan I will not give up!"

Trunks channeled more energy into his attack to try to push back Ryu's blast but to no avail.

Trunks remebered what Gohan once told him"Life is a gift that we cherish and share with others.

If everyone that we care about dies and everything is overwhelmed by darkness what is the point in living?

It is because we cherish life that we must protect give up hope for a better future and peace will reign.

light will always overcome the darkness just have faith and believe in yourself."

Trunks was fueled with a burning passion to save the ones he then yelled"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Trunks transformed into a super saiyan was flashing around him and his power went through the roof.

Trunks channeled all the energy he had into that one blast and he overwhelmed Ryu obliterating him.

Trunks fell out of his transformed state and fell over from severe exhaustion and he fell unconscious.

Meanwhile back at the fight with the three sand ninja.

Naruto was having a difficult time tracking his opponents movements.

Every time he striked his opponents dissapeared in ,Kai,and Hugo finally reappeared.

Naruto said"It's time I ended LITTLE WORMS!" Naruto's voice became very malevolent and bloodthirsty.

Naruto was enveloped in a crimson fox like aura of vanished and reappeared with his hand through Ikai's heart.

Naruto then ripped his heart right out of his body and stomped it on the ground.

Then Kai and Hugo started to vanished and reappeared in front of them.

Naruto said"Guys I thought you wanted to kill me?" Naruto then jumped and ripped Hugo's head off.

Then he blasted a rasengan into Kai's chest sending him all the way into the trunk of an oak tree which was 30ft. away.

Naruto said"Geez can't ever get a break." Naruto then teleported to Konoha after he returned to normal.

Naruto returned to Konoha to find all of his friends on the verge of said"Damn it!"

Naruto then jumped to Sakura's landed and said"Sakura who did this to the village?"

Sakura coughed out blood then said"Gaara did this and he's already killed most of the leaf ninja.

Only a few survived but are unconscious.I don't know if were going to live through this."

Naruto said"I sware on my life that Gaara will pay for this with his life." Naruto took off his mask and threw it to the ground.

Naruto bent down to Sakura and said"Sakura please hold on a little longer.I'll set things right I promise."

Naruto laid her down gently after she passed then dashed towards Gaara's location.

Naruto then arrived at gaara's held Tsunade by her neck and was about to deliver the finishing blow.

Gaara said"Well if it isn't the little bastard that defeated me a few years ago."

Gaara threw Tsunade and sent her rolling four ft. away from dashed over to her and held her in her arms.

Naruto said"Lady Tsunade please hold on awhile longer." Tsunade said"Naruto I'm afraid I can' must be the one to lead

the village in my will be a worthy things right and remeber what your mentors have taught you.

Never give up on your dreams and protect those that are most precious that you hold dear to your heart."

Tsunade's body went limp and she passed set her body down on the ground and turned to face Gaara.

Naruto said"Sakura,Tsunade,Jiraiya,Lee,Hinata,everyone who has sacrificed everything for those precious and those who cannot defend themselves,I will redeem your I sware,I will protect those that I hold my dear to my heart.

Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade wherever you are now thank you for everything." to himself.

Gaara said"What are you staring at me like that for you damn idiot! Sand ninja attack!"

Twenty ninja dashed at Naruto who had his Katana vanished and reappeared behind the twentieth one.

All of their bodies then fell into then thrusted his sword towards Gaara.

By doing so he sent waves of razor sharp chara at managed to block with his sand barely.

Gaara said"Damn it truly is time I've stopped playing aroundwith this little snot!"

Gaara threw his sand gourd to the ground and let it of the sand that spilt from it began covering Gaara's body.

It hardened into armor.

Gaara said"Naruto time for you to die!" Gaara vanished and appeared with his right fist in Naruto's gut.

Gaara then delivered a fierce uppercut to Naruto's dropped his katana and then kneed Gaara in his gut.

Then Naruto elbowed him in his face and delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to his enemie's face.

Gaara was sent skidding,then Gaara threw explosive kunai at Naruto which made disapeared in a poof.

The real Naruto then brought down a fierce axe kick upon Gaara's face.

Gaara backflipped and tripped Naruto by performing a sweep kick.

Naruto then gathered his chakra and also the kyuubi's chakra came bursting to the surface.

Gaara then transformed into Shikaku and fired many condensed chakra balls of energy at Naruto.

Naruto said"You kill my friends and destroy my home village and expect to get away with it!

I WILL KILL YOU YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD!" Naruto actually became more aggresive looking.

Naruto's rage was boiling like a volcanoe's eruption.A gigantic crimson fox like aura surrounded Naruto.

Shikaku said"I will kill !" Shikaku swiped at Naruto with his giant hands and claws.

Naruto was actually teleporting faster than ever evading Shikaku's attacks like they were nothing.

Naruto reappeared and kicked Shikaku in his face very then punched Naruto with his right fist.

Naruto backflipped and landed on the ground then superjumped at Shikaku.

Naruto unleashed a furious barrage of punches, and began hitting,faster,angrier,and more

aggresive than he was then beat him so bad that he returned to Gaara's form.

Naruto then grabbed Gaara by his neck and Gaara looked him in the face.

Gaara saw that Naruto's whisker marks on his face had turned blod red.

His pupils were replaced by demonic animalistic,demonic,bloodlusting eyes.

Naruto then impaled Gaara using his clawlike fingernails and ripped his heart out then ripped his head off.

Naruto then returned to normal and then he helped the survivors recover and helped rebuild his home village.

The akatsuki will be making an appearance in the next and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and his remaining friends who barely survived Gaara's attack on the leaf village had recovered.

They all worked together to rebuild their village and resumed their peaceful lives.

Meanwhile in the depths of the Akatsuki lair sixty miles from Konoha.

Madara said"Damn! Another one of my plans ruined and after bribing that fucking insane idiot Gaara too."

Madara had bribed Gaara by threatening to kill his mother if he did not comply.

The entire Akatsuki was gathered at the same place and were discussing how to exact their revenge.

They also planned to enact the plan to capture all the demon vessels and bring the world un their entire control.

All of the elite ninja halted their conversations when Madara said"SILENCE!" Madara was angrier than he had ever been.

Zetsu said"Madara will you calm down a bit.I've located the eight tailed beast which has been set free.

Due to Killer Bee's death at the hands of Naruto the spirit of the beast is roaming the wilderness south of the Cloud village."

Madara said"Any other news I should hear?" Kisame said"Well there were two Kyuubi's.

One was killed by a man named Trunks and the one you sent to attack Konoha all those years ago is now dead."

A voice then said"Well I guess we should go capture the eight tailed beast shouldn't we Kisame."

Madara said"Your wrong there is one other that certain Kyuubi had a go capture it."

Gakido said"As you wish master." Then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kisame said"Itachi I thought Sasuke killed you." Itachi said"Madara saved me from death by bringing me back."

Madara said"Itachi,Kisame get a move on capture the beast and seal it's soul within this jar." Madara handed him a silver jar.

Itachi said"Yes but I do not know the right jutsu." Madara said"Itachi there is no ."

Madara threw a scroll at Itachi who caught took a look at the scroll and had a shocked look on his face.

Itachi said"Now I know what you meant it's a sealing spell you stole from the Temple of the Ancients isn't it?"

Madara simply nodded in response and said"Now go!"

Itachi said"Yes sir." Itachi and Kisame then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Madara said"Zetsu I need you to spy on Sasuke's 't let him catch you now."

Zetsu then vanished in similar fashion to how Kisame and Itachi left by vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Madara said"Damn that traitor he better not get in my way and especially after telling him our family's history."

Madara walked over to a stream that was running through the dwelling of the lair.

Madara thought about the next phase of his plan and it would soon come into fruition.

Meanwhile,Trunks had recovered from his fight with Ryu.

Trunks had been gravely wounded in his fight with Ryu yet he had recovered none th less.

Trunks had completely recovered in less than two had been thinking to himself about his previous foe.

"What were his true motives were they just bloodlust and chaos or just delight in causing harm to others?" He thought.

"Well it doesn't matter now he's dead.I wonder how father and the others are doing in otherworld." He thought to himself.

Trunks had rebuilt the city again and went out for a while to venture around the city.

Trunks walked down a small alley and was certain no one saw leaped onto a rooftop.

He sprinted across them one by one just for did he know that he was being spied on.

Trunks then came to an abrupt halt and sensed that he was being followed.

Trunks said"What now more clueless idiots who want to pick a fight with me? Come out I know your there."

A person emerged from the shadows it was a wore a black robe with red clouds on it.

He wore a headband that had a mist village symbol on looked like a humanoid shark and he had gray skin.

Trunks said"Who are you and what do you want?" The man said"I've been watching you for some time now Trunks."

Trunks said"Does everyone know my damn name? Answer me who are you?"

The man said"I am known as Kisame and I've been sent to eliminate you."

Trunks thought"I better lead him away from the city." KIsame said"I can sense you wish for your fellow citizens

to not to get hurt."

Trunks said"Let me guess you searched my feelings? Well let's take this away from the city."

Kisame said"Very well lead the way pathetic saiyan." Trunks ignored his comment and led him to a forest outside the city.

Trunks said"Thank goodness this forest is uninhabited." to then assumed his fighting stance.

"I hope this doesn't turn out to be a waste of my time especially since I want to see this twerps real power."Kisame said to said"Prepare yourself Trunks." Kisame began channeling his chakra.

Kisame then put his right hand out to his right side.A swirling ball of black energy appeared in his hand.

Kisame said"Sphere of death barrage!" Kisame threw the sphere at him and continued throwing similar spheres at him.

Trunks simply evaded his attacks with tremendous then threw a strong energy sphere of his own but it was ki.

Trunks attack tore threw Kisame's energy attacks and hit dead center in his face and blasted him back into a tree.

Trunks said"This seems too easy." to then saw Kisame disappear in a puddle of water.

Trunks was suprised and was caught off guard and was hit in the face very hard by the real Kisame's left fist.

Kisame then"I hope this will satisfy style:Multi water clone storm attack!" Kisame multiplied into a thousand.

Then all of the clones drew their swords and then they began rotating around Trunks in a circlar way.

They began to spin very fast then they sprint forward towards him and vanish.

Trunks then felt thousands of slashes across his entire Kisame clones assumed a circular form.

All of them used thier chakra and brought water into spheres within their hands in front of them.

The many Kisame shout out"Watre Style:Condensed water barrage!" Thousands of water spheres rush at Trunks.

Trunks was hit by thousands of them and he grew tired of playing said"Fine i'll use some real power."

Trunks yelled"!" Trunks powered up to his maximum base power.

Trunks was engulfed by a blue flamelike aura of then sprinted forward and punch a clone in his face.

Then he kicked another in its gut,then elbowed another in its continued punching and kicking the clones at an

incredible speed and in a matter of moments all of the clones vanished.

The real Kisame was no where in sight,Trunks looked around for his said"Where di he.."

Kisame emrged from the water and stood on it then he began forming handsigns and said"Watre Style:Water encasement!"

The water around Trunks engulfed him and encased him within a solid formed eighteen handsigns.

The he said"Fire style:Firball barrage jutsu!" He fired countless fireballs at Trunks who was encased in the sphere of water.

Trunks then curled up and in a burst of power he shattered the water sphere that he was encased.

Then he fired a ki wave at Kisame's attack easily overpowering it.

Kisame then vanished and reappeared to knee Trunks in his back or, so he thought.

Trunks vanished Kisame had hit an afterimage.

Trunks then reappeared and punched Kisame in his gut then,he delivered a fierce uppercut to his jaw sending him flying.

Kisame crashed into a boulder then he coughed up then got up and formed ten handsigns.

Kisame said"Air style:Razor energy barrage!" Kisame had his sword drawn and began spinning in a circle rotating.

Kisame rotated at 100 miles per minute in a sent energy waves at Trunks which some hit and cut his flesh.

Trunks kept evading the waves with his then vanished and reappeared beside Kisame.

Then the saiyan warrior performed a series of rapid hand movementsthen he had his hands out in front of him.

Trunks yelled"Burning Attack!" Trunks fired a yellow blast of ki at Kisame who was still rotating.

Kisame disappeared in a splash of then sensed Kisame behind him and ducked to avoid a right hook.

Trunks then leaned forward and kicked Kisame in his face with his left foot.

Trunks then backflipped a few feet away from Kisame then he powered up and fired a very powerful masenko wave at Kisame.

Kisame vanished in a puff of then hit Trunks with a chidori sending him flying into a nearby large boulder.

Trunks then hit his back against the boulder hard and fell to the ground after coughing up blood.

Trunks tried to get up but kisame kicked him in his then powered up and grabbed Kisame by his right leg.

Then he began spinning at 100 mph in a circle then he released Kisame's leg and sent him flying.

Trunks then fired a stronger burning attack at Kiasme this time it incenerated him.

Trunks said"I could sense that the ninja had darker motives than killing that's the case his 'friends" see me as a threat."

Trunks said"Then if that is truly what it was he must have been a part of the akatsuki.I'll have to keep an eye out for them."

He thought deeply about what he had just discovered as he flew back towards the city.

Trunks suddenly felt a sharp drop in his mother's then flared into super saiyan and dashed to his house.

Trunks arrived to find his house a wreck and his mother beaten to within an inch of her life.

Trunks rushed to his mother's side and he held her in his said"Mother who did this?"

Bulma said"Men wearing black robes with red clouds on said they needed to capture tailed beasts."

Bulma said"Trunks I knew about their organization and captured the seven-tailed beast through knocking it out

and studying file is on a disk in the main must stop them.I love you very the right thing."

Bulma coughed out blood and she passed out from bleeding.

Trunks said"Mom yo have to hang on a little longer.I'm taking you to a hospital."

Trunks rushed her to a hospital by flying her was in intensive care she was in critical condition.

Trunks sat outside the room his mother was in and he was very worried about if his mother would make it through this or not.

The young saiyan said"I will make sure those people pay mother." to passed and he was slowly losing hope.

He knew he had to have faith that things will be kept praying to God that thing would get better.

A doctor came out and said"Mr. Briefs your mother is now in a coma she is in critical may lose her life."

Trunks said"Things will turn out better soon and I hope mom gets better." to himself.

Trunks said"I understand can you please call me and notify me if things get better or worse?"

Trunks gave the doctor his cell phone number and then left the hospital.

Trunks went to his house and rearranged everything then thought about what to do.

He thought"How can i find them to get even with them it might not be the disc."

Trunks ran to his mother's underground lab and loaded the data on the disc.

Trunks read the information on the demon vessels and the akatsuki,as well as information on the beasts themselves.

Trunks was shocked to say the least that he found out about Madara's dark plan to take over th earth using the power of tailed beasts.

Trunks found out the location of the akatsuki and rushed to the location near the hidden leaf village.

Trunks could not even possibly imagine what he would have to face when he arrived there.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke was out raoming the countryside abroad with no where but the wilderness as home.

Sasuke was remembering his battle with Naruto at The Final Valley.

He remebered how he won that day and they grew to be was training in the mountains outside of Konoha.

Sasuke has enhanced both his jutsu and strength from training relentlessly.

Sasuke said"Soon I'll make my move and destroy everyone in that pathetic village." as he trained.

Meanwhile Naruto was in the outskirts of Konoha training his mind as well as his body.

Naruto was training using ancient taijutsu looked around to survey his surroundings.

He was in a mounatin range and there were many large boulders and rock formations.

Naruto began releasing his chakra fluentlyand imbued his chakra into his right hand.

He ran towards a large rock formation and salmmed his fist into the rock formation shattering it.

He continued paracticing taihutsu as well as sensed a familiar chakra level nearby.

Naruto then raced towards the location where it was and thought"Sasuke it can't be." as the ran to the location.

Naruto arrived at the scene and saw his adversary Sasuke who was wearing a white shirt and black pants.

Sasuke said"Well if it isn't te wanna be Uzamaki." Sasuke noticed that Naruto wore a white karate outfit.

Naruto said"Sasuke what are you doing here? Please tell me you won't be an enemy of Konoha anymore."

Sasuke said"That isn't going to happen remember what I said when we fought at the Final Valley?

I'm not going to live that life any longer.I am going to tell you a little secret."

Naruto said"What that I'm a hopeless fool?" Sasuke said"No you idiot I know who killed your was Madara Uchiha."

Naruto said"When? After she had me?" Sasuke said"Yes he did and he has shamed my family's honor damn him.

Even if he's my ancestor I want to kill him for what he ordered my brother to kill my entire clan.

Madara told him the secret of obtaining the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Sasuke said"As much as I despise you I'm willing to help you fight the 's for my own reasons."

"What Madara order you around like a slave?." Naruto said"I said for my own reasons."

Naruto said"Well sure you can work with me on stopping the Akatsuki." Sasuke said"They are located sixty miles frm here."

Naruto said"Well which direction is their lair in?" Sasuke said"First we must pass through the nearby mountain of the I must warn you you will see events that have happened in the past and you will have to try not to lose you understand?" Naruto simply nodded with a confident look on his face.

Naruto and Sasuke left for the mountain and when they arrived there night had fallen.

Sasuke and Naruto walked through the dense marshes of the and Sasuke began hearing voices.

The voices sounded inhuman and full of sorrow,anger,and malevolent and Naruto walked by a nearby lake.

Naruto stopped to look into the began to see past events that happened.

Naruto saw both of his parents dying and saw the deaths of everyone that he had known.

Naruto then began to become very angry when he saw the images of his father about to die.

Naruto yelled"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" in a very angry dove into the water.

Sasuke was about from the lake said"We'll have to try a sneak attack first Naruto." He recieved no answer.

Sasuke said"Naruto? Naruto?" Sasuke finally realized what happened and said"That damn !"

Sasuke then dashed towards the lake and saw Naruto and he was in the clutches of a gigantic squid.

The squid was large it had blue skin and yellow eyes with no pupils,it also had many tentacles.

Sasuke activated his sharingan to scan the squid to see if Naruto was under a genjutsu or not because he was unconscious.

Sasuke said"Naruto's under some type of genjutsu and it seems he is being attacked by demons of the dream world."

Sasuke then silently approached the squid had its tentacles wrapped around Naruto.

Naruto was in what seemed like a ver,very deep sleep but he was unconscious.

Sasuke said"Why me?" to himself.

Naruto was in what seemed like a younger version of Konoha and he was in the forest.

Naruto saw his father and a giant toad fighting a ten tailed wolf demon.

The demon was currently winning the father Minato then unleashed a very powerful form of the Rasengan upon the toad then attacked it by cutting its tails off by using its beast fired a gigantic blast of chakra at Minato.

Minato quickly activated a chakra barrier that shielded him from the was wounded and bleeding but regenerating.

The giant red toad said"Minato hurry the forbidden jutsu!" Minato performed the jutsu to summon the Shinigami.

A few unhard words were spoken and Minato's soul was taken to the the Shinigami vanished.

Then Naruto witnessed his mother running away from Madara she ran through the forest trying to get away.

Naruto heard Madara say"Kushina,Kushina,when will you ever realize that anyone who finds out about my secret will die."

Madara threw shuriken at her and she barely avoided the was carrying a baby Naruto in her arms while she ran.

Naruto ran towards Madara and threw many punches at him which just seemed to go right through him.

Madara then threw a kunai at Kushina's left arm and then threw another kunai at her right arm pinning her to a tree.

This little incident caused her to drop Naruto who cried then drew a kunai.

Then he stabbed her through her heart and in doing so he killed screamed"NOOOOOOOO!"

This startled Sasuke who heard him scream and his ears began to bleed.

Naruto then awoke and found himself trapped within a squid's said"Damn you! You damn beast!

You've made me relive the past hell that Myself and others have suffered and you made me witness my parents deaths!

For that I will KILL YOU!" Naruto then began to become surrounded by a very enormus white wolf like aura of chakra.

Naruto's eyes became animalistic slits,and his whisker like marks on his face became blood red.

His fingernails then became an explosion of power,Naruto then began tearing threw the squid's tentacles.

Naruto then threw firerce ounches and kicks at the creature's face.

Sasuke then jumped a large distance towards the creature with his katana drawn.

He began slicing through the creature's numerous creature then let out a sonic scream.

This knocked Sasuke and Naruto back away from creature regrew it's cut off tentacles.

Then grabbed Sasuke and Naruto by their feet using its tentacles and slammed them into each other over twenty times.

Then the creature then threw themand they hit a boulder.

Then the squid fired eyelasers at Naruto and and Sasuke avoided the blasts but barely.

Naruto then ran towards the squid and jumped towards it unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks to its face.

Sasuke performed handsigns and said"Fire Style:Gigantic Fireball Jutsu!" he fired a large ball of fire at the creature.

Sasuke's attack incinerated a lot of the creature's and Naruto gathered chakra in their right hands.

Sasuke gathered lightning like chakra in his hand,while Naruto gathered a ball of swirling white chakra in his hand.

Sasuke yelled"Chidori!" and Naruto yelled"Rasengan!" as they thrusted their attacks into the creature's face.

Their attacks demolished the beast once and for all.

Naruto returned to normal and was exhausted from using chakra so was Sasuke.

The two ninja then kep heading towards the Akatsuki and Naruto stopped to take a break for a bit.

Afterwards, they eventually arrived at the lair and they were greeted with a barrage of explosive kunai.

They barely evaded the explosions and looked to see who their attacker Akatsuki members stood before them.

Sasuke said"Gakido,Chikushodo,and three are supposed to eliminate us? Right? Madara's loyal bitches."

Gakido vanished in the blink of an eye and reappeared delivering a fierce roundhouse kick to Sasuke's face.

Sasuke vanished in a puff of real Sasuke then ran at the idiot and jumped delivering a fierce kick to Gakido's neck.

Gakido did not move at got on the offnesive again and threw countless punches at Gakido who just evaded them.

Gakido then dodged a punch from Sasuke then kneed him in his then channeled his chakra into his left hand.

Then he released a pulse of very strong chakra which sent Sasuke flying.

Sasuke then landed on the ground and took his stance and said"Is that all you can do?" Sasuke then formed handsigns.

"Lightning style:Rapid Ligthning Bolt Jutsu!" He then fired countless lightning bolts at Gakido who was hit by every one.

Gakido then got up and tore his upper clothing had a dragon tattoo on his left shoulder and took a dragon stance.

Sasuke thought"What is he doing?" to himself while staying on his guard.

Gakido then summoned fire in his he yelled"Mad Storm Of Hell Incarnate!" He threw thousands of fireballs.

All of the fireballs Gakido threw were heading for formed quick handsigns.

Then he said"Water Style:Mighty Tsunami!" All of a sudden a gigantic amount of raging water appeared.

The raging water headed towards was engulfed by the raging water.

Suprisingly Gakido survived,once Gakido resurfaced he formed 16 handsigns then said"Genjutsu:Infinte Darkness Jutsu!"

The whole area became dark and Gakido kept reappearing and disappearing.

He kept throwing countless punches at Sasuke as he reappeared and vanished continuously.

Gakido then attempted to cut Sasuke's throat with his ducked and his Gakido with a powerful chidori.

Sasuke's attack hit Gakido with enough force and Sasuke's hand went through Gakido's stomach.

Sasuke defeated Gakido then saw that Chikushodo and Jigokudo were left to contend with.

Jigokudo performed handsigns and said"Physical Strength Amplification Jutsu!"

Jigokudo's muscles bulged temporarily and returned to normal his chakra skyrocketed.

Jigokudo vanished and reappeared throwing continous punches at Sasuke's face.

This continued for about sixteen minutes then Jigokudo deliverd a fast powerful roundhouse kick that sent Sasuke flying.

Naruto was busy fighting exchanged fierce punches and kicks.

Naruto then punched Chikushodo in his face and kneed him in his gut vanished in a puff of smoke.

The real chikushodo was on the ground while naruto was still in the air momentarily.

Chikushodo then formed twenty handsigns and said"Water Style Ice Shard Barrage!"

Chikushodo fired over sixty thousand ice shards at Naruto from his was bruised and recieved many cuts.

Naruto fell from the air and hit the ground with a thump formed 8 handsigns.

He then said"Universal Combo Jutsu!" Chikushodo said"Phase one:Earth Style:Mud Wall"

A large,and wide chunk of the earth roseup fast under Naruto and sent him up into the air.

Chikushodo then said"Forget Jutsu:Mixed Element Jutsu!" He threw 80 fireballs at him.

Then he fired 20 lightning bolts at ,he threw sixteen ice shards at him.

Then,he fired a powerful condensed chakra blast at somehow survived the blast.

He was surrounded by the same white chakra as he was before.

Naruto changed back to how he was when he fought the creature.

Naruto's eyes became animalistic slits,and his nails became was surrounded by a white wolf like aura of chakra.

Meanwhile,twenty meters away from the fighting Madara was watching with Itachi by his side.

Itachi said"Madara I've discovered something of great also has the Kyuubi's blood."

Madara says'How is that possible?" Itachi said"It was during the night when Minato sealed Syuubi.

Somehow Kyuubi's blood and chakra fused with Naruto's thus making him a half demon.

When Syuubi was sealed Syuubi's chakra and blood also merged with him making hima a stronger half demon than normal."

Madara said"It is of no importance he will be dealt with when the time then just watch."

Madara said"I hope my plan works this this I hope I won't have to resuurect myself through a bargain with 'him'."

Back at the fight with Chikushodo,Naruto was beating the tar out of was losing his mind slowly.

He was giving into his anger and was starting to become more malicious by the minute.

Chikushodo barely dodged a punch from Naruto and then kneed him in his face.

Naruto then gathered a swirling ball of blue of chakra in his right hand.

He grabbed Chikushodo's left hand and pulled him towards him and thrusted the rasengan into his face annihilating him.

Sasuke was suprised at how violent and malevolent Naruto thought"He wasn't this violent when we fought."

The raven haired warrior then thought to himself"What could've changed?"

Naruto let out a blood thirsty howl and reappeared with his left hand through Jigokudo's heart.

Jigokudo turned into ashes and Sasuke then yelled"Naruto get a hold of yourself!"

Naruto then saw Madara and ran towards him with lightning fast speed.

In a flash of speed Naruto appeared in front of Madara and delivered a fierce right hook to his face.

Ssauke then vanished and appeared and proceeded to beat Madara continuously by sending flurries of punches to his gut.

Itachi then delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to Sasuke's head sending him skidding across the ground about five feet.

Itachi then said"Younger brother this time I will kill you without hesitation." He formed a few handsigns quickly.

Then Itachi said"Fire Style:Flame barrage!" He spewed many fireballs at Sasuke who avoided most of them and got hit.

Sasuke's right shoulder was burned from the attack but he ignored the then formed handsigns.

Sasuke shouted"Fire Style:Giant fireball jutsu!" He fired a gigantic fireball from his mouth at Itachi.

Itachi countered with the same jutsu and their attacks were pushing back and forth towards either Itachi or Sasuke.

They kept imbuing their chakra into their attacks trying to gain the upper hand.

Naruto was going completely beserk on was blocking Naruto's attacks with difficulty.

Madara was then overwhelmed by Naruto's relentless then unleashed a furious flurry of punches to his face.

Next,he kneed Madara in his gut then threw him into the air and jumped into the air after him.

Then Naruto brings down a fierce elbow strike to Madara's face sending him crashing into the ground.

Sasuke and Itachi's attacks colliding eventually kept evading Itachi's attacks like they were nothing.

Itachi said"He's improved a lot since we've last fought." to slipped up and was kicked in his face.

Sasuke stumbled then punched Itachi in his face as hard and fast as he could.

Madara got up and formed over eighteen handsigns and said"Water style:Great Tsunami Jutsu!"

A gigantic wave of water came rushing towards was unaffected by had a white aura sphere around him.

Naruto ran towards Madara and reappeared and punched him in his face.

Madara then caught Naruto's right fist after he threw then punched a suprised naruto in his gut.

The ancient ninja of the Uchiha clan then formed a handsign and said"Lighting Jutsu:Lightning storm!"

Madara then fired many lightning bolts at Naruto who kept avoiding his attacks while heading towards him.

Naruto was hit by one but vanished in a puff of then appeared and kicked Madara in his face.

Madara said"Now you wil damn brat!" Madara then jumped back and formed handsigns and charged his chakra.

Madara then said"Ancient Warrior Jutsu:Fist of The immortals!"

Madara's muscles temporaraily bulged then returned to normal.

Madara phased out and appeared with his fist in Naruto's gut.

Madara then kneed Naruto in his face sending him then phased out again and appeared behind Naruto.

Madara then kicked Naruto up into the air and phased out old Uchiha warrior appeared and elbowed Naruto in his gut,

Meanwhile,Trunks was still flying towards the location he sensed very strong power levels and he was worried.

"I hope this doesn't turn out to become a full drag out fight to the death." he thought as he flew.

Trunks then sensed a demonic entity growing stronger and it was where the power levels were.

Trunks realised that the location they were at was where the akatsuki were.

He thought"Damn it!" he then flared into super saiyan and dashed towards the location.

Back at the area where Madara and Naruto were fighting Madara had slowly started to gain the upper hand.

Madara then fired a condensed chakra blast at sasuke who got hit and was wounded badly and fell unconscious.

Naruto began screaming in a powerful ground began to shake and crack as naruto's power increased.

Naruto then phased out and kneed Madara in his gut and then punched him in his face eighteen times.

Next,Naruto then unleashed a furious flurry of punches and kicks upon Madara which causes him to throw up blood.

Naruto then finished him off with a rasengan and slowly returned to normal.

That is until the spirits of of the tailed beasts bursted forth from the containment jars and rushed to Madara's body.

The souls of the demons entered Madara's body and created a black sphere round his body.

All of a sudden a large soul emerged from Naruto's body and it was drawn towards the sphere of energy.

Naruto felt a difference about his body he then realised that it was the Syuubi's soul.

Naruto had remembered reading about the battle that his father and a toad summon named Gamabunta had with Syuubi.

Naruto said"Oh Shit! The legend of the ten tailed beast is true!" Naruto then prepared himself for what was to emerge.

Naruto then was shocked to see what emerged from the sphere of energy.

The creature was completely different from anyone ever thought was possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto thought"Oh shit." to himself as he continued buliding up chakra and looking at the creature.

The creature was a very large red skinned dragon that had large red wings and a long red tail.

The dragon had a giant aura of black chakra around its body and it let out a loud bloodthirsty roar.

The creatutre gathered energy at the tip of its mouth and fired a condensed blast of chakra at Naruto.

Naruto then channeled large quantity of his energy into his right ninja then punched the blast with his right hand.

Naruto sent the blast flying away from him and it hit a nearby mountain causing an explosion.

The dragon then let out sonic screams that were so loud and powerful that it caused the land to begin to form large cracks.

Naruto formed quick handsigns and used a jutsu that nullified the loud sounds coming to his ears.

Naruto then dashed towards the creature and threw shuriken at it which just bounced off its scales.

The blonde ninja then vanished into thin reappeaared and kicked the dragon in its face.

Its face was still in the same place as the attack seemed to not have any effect on the creature.

Naruto was shocked and continued throwing flurries of punches and kicks upon its face.

The creature took advantage of this and quickly used its tail to subdue Naruto.

Naruto tried to break free but it to no dragon then spewed hundreds of ice shards from its mouth at Naruto.

The ice shards cut Naruto's face,and now was bleeding a lot and exhausted.

The creature then used its tail to smash him face first into the dirt creating a 20ft. crater in the ground.

The creature let go of then exploded with a tremendous amount of chakra as he got up.

Naruto rushed towards the beast and grabbed its he began spinning around at 1,000 miles per second.

Naruto then released the beast from his grip sending it flying into a dragon let out a roar of pain.

The dragon then flew up 60ft. into the air and then began breathing fire and it headed straight for Naruto.

The half demon just stood still with his arms crossed trying to block the fire and use his chakra to shield himself.

The fire just kept coming and was getting hotter by the minute and Naruto's energy was slowly dropping.

Then Naruto thought if I don't do something I'll be roasted alive." to then ran while guarding the flames.

He emerged and was burnt in a number of places but the flames had ceased.

Naruto then saw the creature fly towards Sasuke who was still recovering from the earlier attack he suffered.

Naruto saw Sasuke look shocked and then jumped towards the beast using a attribute enhancing jutsu.

Sasuke attacked it with a chidori and he hit it in the face causing a large cut across its right eye.

The dragon then hit him with its right paw sending him crashing into the ground hard.

The dragon then noticed Naruto running towards him from his left creature then swatted him away with his left paw.

Trunks was still a couple miles from the battlefield but he could sense two high power levels fighting.

Trunks thought"Shit I hope I'm not too late." He powered up and continued flying towards the location.

At the battlefield,Naruto coughed up a large quantity of creature looked at Sasuke with a hungry look.

The dragon then used its tail to pick up an unconscious took one last look and raised Sasuke above its mouth.

The creature let go and Sasuke fell into its dragon began chewing up its victim and swallowed it.

Naruto was very angry at what he just saw and his anger began to rise in an indiscriminate rage.

Naruto knelt over on all fours and his chakra surrounded him and it was a very light white and dark blood color.

Then the ninja began transforming into a giant creature and was surrounded by an enormus white and red aura of energy.

Once the metamorphosis had finished a giant white wolf with white fur and a silky smooth white tail now stood in his place.

Naruto had somehow managed to tap into his inner demon powers and had moprphed into the giant white wolf demon.

The dragon stood on all fours on the ground and looked in confusion and amazement at its new foe.

The dragon looked at its foes features and saw that the white wolf demon had red marks across its cheeks and had red eyes.

The two creatures rushed towards each they came in close contact they began clawing and bititng ferociously

at each wolf demon sunk its fangs into the dragons hard scaled neck and was breaking through to its skin.

While that was happening the dragon bit into the white wolf demon's blood emerged from their inflicted wounds.

The wolf demon clawed at the dragon hitting its left eye,while the dragon clawed at the wolf's right eye.

The two creatures kept fighting for about an dragon then flew high into the sky and gathered energy.

The creature focused gathering its energy at the tip of its white wolf demon gathered energy at its mouth as well.

Then they fired their energy attacks from their white wolf demon fired a giant green chakra beam at the dragon.

The dragon fired a large red beam of pure evil energy at the wolf blasts collided and created a collision.

Trunks finally arrived at the scene and and was shocked at what he had found.

He saw a red dragon hovering in the air firing a red energy beam at the other creature which was a white wolf demon.

The white wolf demon was firing green energy from its mouth at its foe's then hovered in the air a few feet away.

The dragon was overwhelming the wolf's energy attack slowly bit by was thought for a minute.

The saiyan thought to himself"Which creature should I help?" he then senesed both of the creatures' energies.

Trunks sensed entirely pure energy and good from the wolf demon,while he sensed pure evil from the dragon.

Then Trunks thought"The dragon or the wolf? I hope I don't regret this." He then said"I choose.."

Trunks then powered up to his full power as a super saiyan two and held his arms out in front of him.

Trunks gathered a large sphere of yellow ki at the point of his yelled"FINAL FLASH!"

Trunks fired a gigantic yellow wave of ki at the dragon who got hit full force.

The wolf demon powerred up and unleashed more power into its green blast and it hit the dragon as well.

The dragon let out a roar of pain then was overwhelmed from the Trunks landed on the ground.

The saiyan then looked up into the sky and saw ten spheres which glowed with a white light.

Trunks thought"There is something peculiar about those lights." to himself.

Naruto who was still transformed was slowly regenerating his wounds from earlier using his energy.

He wondered the same a person wearing a white hooded cloak and a white robe appeared it was a woman.

The mysterious person said"You've saved the human race from total annihilation and I thank you."

Trunks said"Who are you?" The person said"I am known as the keeper of souls and my name is Chiyo."

She pulled down her hood to get a better look at the two that defeated the dragon.

Trunks examined her features she has long waistlength orange hair and blue also seemed mysterious too.

Chiyo then said"Shika Roka Forsa Loka Kai!" She then used telekinesis to fuse all of the souls into one.

Chiyo then said"Kaiko!" and the soul became trapped within a purple sphere jewel.

The jewel dropped into her thought"What just happened? Was that some type of spell?"

Chiyo said"Yes,and I need to take this jewel to a secret place where no one will find it.

If anyone evil gets their hands on this jewel it will bring the end of the world."

Trunks then turned to see the wolf demon who was still bleeding badly and wished he could help somehow.

He knew he couldn't because he didn't know noticed the large wounded wolf demon and walked over to him.

The creaturre laid down on all thought"Man that battle took a lot out of me." to himself.

Naruto had gained some self awareness while he was in the transformed state.

Chiyo raised her hands up to his wounded side and a light green glow came from her hands.

The demon's wound began to close up and it stopped bleeding.

Naruto licked her as a thank you and then he slowly returned to his normal human looking form.

Chiyo said"Oh I didn't know that this was the Hokage of me I know that you became half demon though."

Naruto said"How did you know? How do you know my name." Chiyo said"I'll be back to answer your questions in a minute."

Chiyo vanished in a white light and left to hide the jewel and Trunks were left confused for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chiyo reappeared and had a happy expression on her said"Will you please answer my question,Chiyo."

Chiyo said"Well I know both of you because I have been watching you for many years from another plane of existence."

She then said"Naruto you became fused with both the Kyuubi's and Syuubi's blood and chakra.

It was during the sealing of Syuubi.I also know that your father Minato died after the sealing it was part of the deal."

Naruto said"What deal? I don't know about that." Chiyo said"He made a deal with the Shinigami.

The deal was that Syuubi would be sealed into you in exchange for his father was a hero.

He made the sacrifice so that he people of Konoha and you as well could live in peace."

Trunks was shocked by this and said"Excuse,me Naruto if you don't mind,could I tell you something about the dragon?"

Naruto said"Sure" as he sat crisscross on the said"I sensed the spirits uniting and sensed something odd.

What exactly did they fuse with to form that dragon? I think it was It?" Naruto said"Yes" in response.

Chiyo then said"You and Naruto are heroes you made the right decision in helping Naruto against the beast."

Trunks then said"Well I know how you know Naruto but how do you know me? I mean we've never met before now."

Chiyo said"I haven't met you either but I've heard about you from your father who died when he fought against the androids."

Trunks said"My father,but how he was and is dead?" Chiyo said"I told you I'm a keeper of souls.I also guide souls too.

When they die I guide them on their way to Otherworld.I also know your friends and your mentor Gohan."

Trunks started crying at the mention of his mentor's wondered how his mentor was doing.

Chiyo said"You two need to go home and get rest.I'll teleport you there." Chiyo took Naruto home first and then Trunks.

Chiyo then said"Oh by the way,Gohan said hi." Trunks said"Please wait before you you please tell him I said hi?"

Chiyo said"Sure I'll tell him see you later." Chiyo then vanished in a white light and returned to otherworld.

Trunks then thought about the events that happened and he eventually tired himself out and fell asleep.

Naruto was back at Konoha and was at his house and took a nap as well.

Time went by very quickly and for the heroes and for a time there was peace which was going to last for awhile.

A week passed since that day and Trunks and Naruto had returned to their peaceful lives.

He was now the current Ceoe of Capsule Corporation and was very was bored and was finished his day at work.

Trunks decided to go to the hospital to check on his he arrived and visited her she was awake.

Trunks said"Mom!" in a low voice." "How are you feeling?" he said. Bulma said"I'm feeling about you?"

Trunks said"Mom I'm okay you need to know that this half demon,and I saved earth from that threat."

Trunks explained to her all that happened, the fight with the dragon,and the appearance of Chiyo the soul keeper.

Bulma said"Whoa,that is a lot is your friend okay,you said he got hurt." Trunks said"He is doing well too Chiyo healed him."

Trunks said"Well as for the company it is doing you've been here I've been taking care of things.

The business meetings have worked out so far too." Bulma said"Trunks I'm proud of need to go home and rest ok."

The half saiyan said"Ok mom but first I have to go to Konoha to visit Naruto.I'll come back tomorrow ok."

Bulma said"Ok dear bye." as Trunks left the exited the building and drove his air car to the village.

Trunks arrived at the village in less than an hour and stopped at the Hokage's found him filling out paperwork.

Naruto actually finished filling out the last documents when Trunks arrived and Naruto was suprised to see him.

Naruto said"Well Trunks what brings you here?" Trunks says"Well I just stopped by to say 've you been?"

Naruto said"I've been doing fine and have been training in my spare than that it has been peace and relaxation.

Besides,the paperwork everything is going great."

Trunks then said"That nice to hear I hope this peace will last for awhile.I've been busy running my mother's company too."

Naruto said"I guess we just go to accept responsibilities in life.I hop we never face a creature as evil as the one we faced."

Trunks said"I'm glad we both saed earth from that dragon and nailed those Akatsuki bastards."

Naruto replied saying"Your telling me,that was a relief that brought a great relief tto this village."

Naruto and Trunks continued talking about their lives and what they've been through.

They continued talking for over an hour then Trunks told Naruto about what happened to his mother.

Naruto said"Those akatsuki rejects killed my mentor Jiraiya and that gave me heartbreak he was my godfather."

Trunks says"I know what your going through my mentor died at the hands of enemies as well."

Trunks then looked at his watch and said"It's getting late,I should get was good talking to you,Naruto."

Naruto said"Good talking to you too, by the way hope your mom gets better."

Trunks said"See you I almost you and I have a match against one another?"

Naruto said"Sure this weekend just name the will it be?" Trunks said"Where we fought the creature."

He then said"It's the only place that is close to here and far enough away from innocent bystanders."

Naruto said"Sure this Saturday at twelve o'clock ok?" Trunks said"Sounds good to see you then."

Trunks left the office and headed took one last look at his paperwork and then went home himself.

Both of the heroes were ready for a nice long nap once they got home.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the week had gone by quickly and Saturday had arrived.

Trunks and Naruto had arrived at the spot at twelve o'clock like they agreed.

Trunks and Naruto stared each other down as they got into their respective fighting stances.

Naruto said"Trunks,your move." Trunks then sprinted towards Naruto and let loose a barrage of fast punches and kicks.

Naruto evaded and blocked them with blocked a left jab from Trunks,then he kneed Trunks in his face.

Trunks and Naruto continued exchanging fast paced punches and kicks for an hour.

Naruto then jumped back and formed a handsign summoning over sixteen thousand shadow clones around Trunks.

Trunks looked amused by this which was Naruto clones rushed towards him all at once.

Trunks then kicked a clone in its face making it vanish in a puff of clone then punched Trunks in his face.

Trunks continued punching and kicking at the oncoming swarm of Naruto clones vanished at a fast rate.

The real Naruto and a clone formed a rasengan in his right clone then vanished and Naruto ran at him.

While,Trunks was blocking Naruto's clones' attacks, Naruto hit him with his was sent flying a few feet back.

Trunks then powered up and summoned an incredible amount of energy so powerful that clones were destroyed.

Naruto then ran towards Trunks and unleashed a twenty hit combo of punches that were easily evaded and blocked.

Trunks then dodged a right hook from Naruto then kicked him in his was sent skidding across the ground.

Naruto said"Time to use more jutsu." to himself as he got came up with a few ideas and was planning his move.

Naruto formed handsigns and said"Water style:Ice Shard Storm!" Naruto thought"He won't expect this."

Clouds began to come together and make the sky a blackish thought"What is happening?" to himself.

Over nine hundred thousand shards of ice came down from the clouds and they were sent flying down at Trunks.

Trunks used his superior speed to avoid all of the ice formed a few handsigns and said"Lightning Bolt Jutsu!"

While Trunks kept avoiding the continuous ice shards that were falling from the clouds towards him lighting struck him.

Trunks yelled"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" In pain from the lightning bolt lightning bolt and ice jutsu ceased.

Trunks flew up into the air and stopped at 20ft. in the strecthed his right arm out in front of him.

Trunks gathered green energy in his right hand.

Trunks then fired many ki blasts from his right hand and they headed towards said"Hyuuga Style:Rotation!"

Naruto began spinning rapidly in circles while remaining in one spot.A sphere dome of white powerful chakra appeared.

The ki attacks were sent flying away from him and they hit the ground causing explosions and medium-sized craters.

The blasts ceased and Trunks fired a large ki energy wave at Naruto who was still in the cahkra dome spiining.

Naruto then vanished from sight,and then appeared behind him and brought his clapsed hands down upon Trunks' head.

Trunks was sent crashing into the ground below causing a 20ft. crater in the ground.

Naruto then grabbed a shuriken from his pouch on his waist and imbued a very large amount of chakra into it and threw it.

Naruto then released his rasen-shuriken by throwing it at Trunks and it hit him.

The attacks caused a gigantic explosion on impact.

Naruto then said"Geez,we are things way to seriously." out loud after he landed on the ground.

Then Trunks emerged from a 50ft. crater in the ground and looked bruised and beaten just lik Naruto.

Trunks looked a little more serious then earlier and his black tanktop was halfway torn and he had a large cut on his shoulder.

Naruto knew the cut on Trunks' shoulder came from the attacks and thought"Is he going to literally take this seriously?"

Trunks then walked up the slanted hill of the crater until he was out of then powered up again and dashed at Naruto.

Trunks unleashed a fierce continous combo of punches and kicks upon Naruto.

Naruto kept blocking and evading his attacks with increasing then jumped back and phased out.

Trunks reappeared with his right fist inNaruto's gut and then delivered a fast uppercut to his face making him fall.

Naruto then rolled backwards and stood then charged his chakra to his highest levels.

Naruto was now surrounded by a whitish red wolf like aura of chakra nd his facial features changed.

Naruto's eyes became animalistic slits,his fingernails grew to claws,and his six facial marks on his cheeks turned dark red.

His teeth also became fangs as power had grown stronger by this then dashed at Trunks.

Naruto then unleashed a furious flurry of punches,and kicks with incredible speed.

Suprisingly Trunks was able to block his thought"Is he trying make this into a death fight?

Or has he lost toatl control? He didn't when he was completely transformed.I guess his old instincts are kicking in."

Trunks thinking as cut short because he was hit in his face with a fast left jab,followed by a right hook.

Trunks says"I need to keep my guard up." to himself.

Naruto said"Transform already!" demandingly while continuing to attack Trunks who kept blocking.

Trunks thought"Thank goodness he didn't lose control." to said"I bet your transformed state is weaker!"

Then Naruto said"Come on give me a true match.I want you to fight like a warrior come on! Transform!"

Trunks then said"Well if you want your ass kicked be my guest." Trunks then jumped back a few feet from Naruto.

Trunks then yelled"!" Trunks powered up.

Trunks continued powering up and caused the ground to literally power kept rising and continued increasing.

Trunks was surrounded by a giant golden flamelike aura and was floating in midair above a 60ft. deep crater.

The crater had been caused by him powering up and it was 40ft. in looked shocked at the light.

Naruto examined Trunks' changed ' hair now stood up,it was spiky and eyes changed color too.

Trunks' eyes turned a bright turquoise color and his face had a look of focus and seriousness.

Trunks phased out and reappeared with his right fist in Naruto's then kneed him in his jaw semding him flying.

Trunks flew adter him and kneed him in his gut,then he threw many numerous punches to his face.

Naruto's face was bloody in less than a few got a hold of his awareness and punched trunks in his face.

Then he unleashed a barrage of punches to Trunks' face and delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to his head.

Trunks was sent flying and Naruto used his chakra to keep himself up in the air and dashed after him.

Naruto then clasped his hands together and brought them down fast and hard to Trunks' face.

The impact sent him Trunks crashing into the then dashed towards Trunks from up in the air.

Naruto brought his right hand back and gathered a large swirling ball of immense red chakra in his hand.

Naruto got very close to Trunks and thrusted his attack towards Trunks but didn't hit what he expected.

He hit an afterimage, and wondered where Trunks reappeared and kicked the hokage in his jaw with a fierce kick.

Trunks then jumped back and powered up preparing himself for Naruto's next took a few seconds to get up.

Trunks took a close look at Naruto and saw that he was getting very exhausted and he noticed he was as well.

Naruto said"Are you ready?" Trunks said"When ever you are." Naruto then gathered a large ball of swirling red,and white ki.

Trunks noticed it wasn't the same type of energy as the previous said"This is ki not chakra."

Naruto ran towards Trunks with the swirling sphere of red and white ki in his right hand.

Trunks dashed backwards a few fett,powered up and dashed really fast at Naruto with his left hand drawn back.

They grew very close to each thrusted his sphere of very,very extraordinary powerful ki towards Trunks.

Trunks yelled"Super Dragon Fist!" he thrusted his left arm forward and channeled a lot of his power into the attack.

The attacks collided with such power,and ferocity that it caused a massive explosion 600ft. high and 500ft. wide.

The explosion caused massive shockwaves to happen across the land and could be seen all the way from Konoha.

At Konoha the villagers and ninja were puzzled as to what caused the explosion and what was behind it.

A group of fellow ninja decided to go and investigate the ,Ino,Choji,and Asuma went to check it out.

It took them a few hours to get there but when they arrived they were shocked at what they saw.

The large crater's width was beyond all said"Shikamaru look around for explosive devices.

Ino,and Choji look for anyone around the area.I'll look as took quite awhile to scan the entire area.

Ino and Choji found Naruto and a man with lavender hair wearing a half torn black tantop and pants with holes in them.

Shikamaru arrived and said"There weren't any explosive devices that I could to see if they have a pulse Ino."

Ino checked them both and said"They have pulses but weak need to be taken to a medical facility."

Naruto and Trunks were unconscious,so Asuma slung Naruto over his shoulder and Choji got Trunks who he didn't know.

The ninja's took Naruto and the guy they didn't know to the hospital.

The ninja arrived at Konoha's medical facility and Trunks and naruto were immediately taken into the hospital's care.

Trunks and Naruto had been unconscious for an entire had been placed in seperate rooms.

Naruto had awoke to find Sakura and Kakashi beside the bed he was laying on.

Naruto said"Sakura? Kakashi? What are you guys doing here?" Sakura said"well we were worried about you."

Kakashi said"If Asuma and his team didn't find you and that other guy you would have probably died from heat exhaustion.

That's not to mention your extensive you and the other guy fight?" Naruto said"Yes."

Naruto said"The man that they found in the same area I was was named happened to him?"

Kakashi said"He's in the room right next to and Ino are questioning him now."

Sakura spoke up and said"Naruto do you know what caused that large explosion?" Naruto said"I didn't know wait..."

Naruto tried to remember what exactly had caused was during his and Trunks' battle.

Naruto said"I know now it was caused when my rasengan collided with his Dragon fist technique."

Kakashi then said"Well that's all we needed to know." Sakura said"I'll stay here with Naruto? Is that alright Kakashi?"

He replied saying"Sure." then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Trunks layed on a bed and his body was sore from the fight with didn't know how a half demon was like that.

They fought one another and they had nearly killed each was thinking"Oh shit I hope father find out about this."

Trunks could only imagine how much disappointment his father would have but Trunks thought "Who cares."

It was the best fight he had ever had.A few weeks pass and they are both relased from the hospital after they had recovered.

Trunks was at home now and he found out his mom had been relased from the hospital.

The phone rang and Bulma had went to get got the phone and said"Hello?"

"Is there a man named Trunks there?" a voice said"Yes,he is my son what do you want?"

The voice said"Tell Trunks to come to the Shinobi Nation council have important matters to discuss."

Bulma said"How can he get there he doesn't know where it is." Trunks said"Mom who is it?"

The voice said"It is located twenty miles from Konoha it is a large skyscraper you'll he'll see it."

The person then hung told Trunks the information the voice said"Mom I'll be back.I have to go."

Trunks took off without another word he ran outside,flew into the air,and dashed off.


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks arrived at the council building and was escorted to the council meeting room.

Trunks entered the room and saw the leaders of the shinobi nations as well as the council members from their own villages.

The room he stood in was over thirty feet wide and forty feet in members sat in a large circle around the room.

The saiyan also saw Naruto and he was shocked to see Naruto with an extremely serious look on his face.

Trunks pulled up a chair and sat said"Trunks we've known each other for a few while I correct?"

Trunks was suprised by his question.

Then Trunks answered saying"Yes I am I here for? You said important matters need to be discussed."

Naruto then said"That is exactly what you're here we started a sparring match right?"

Trunks said"It was more like a fight to the death fight if you ask me." Naruto said"What caused the explosion?"

Trunks thought"Geez,am I going to have to answer all these questions? It wasn't like we caused any damage to the villages."

The son of Vegeta said"It happened due to our energies colliding,which resulted in the explosion."

Naruto said"So could you please tell us what are you exactly? Everyone knows I'm half demon."

Trunks said"I'm half saiyan,half human and my ancestral species the saiyans were a warrior race."

Trunks explained everything about him,his saiyan ancestors,and what happened before their battle.

He told them about the battles with Madara and the explained most of the battle and previous events.

The council memebers started their list of member #1 said"How can we know if he can be trusted?"

Naruto said"Well he helped me destroy the dragon and fight the Akatsuki."

Council member #2 said"Well we will keep your secrets safe but you must promise one thing."

Naruto and Trunks said"Promise what?" at the same time. Council member #2 said"You will never cause destruction."

Naruto said"Why the heck would I ?" Trunks then said"I would rather die than kill or hurt innocent people."

Council member #3 said"Well that is definitely a reasonable answer." Naruto said"I'd rather die too than hurt or kill anyone."

Trunks heard his cell phone ring and he answered it saying "Hello?" A voice said"Trunks where are you at?

You have a meeting."Trunks said"Mom will you please tell the board executives I'll be there later I'm already in a meeting."

Bulma said"Ok but don't be late." Trunks said"Ok I'll see you later and I will take care of the company matters."

Trunks then hung up his cell phone and said"If our secrets are safe why did you have us answer those questions?"

Council member #1 said"We needed to know about the assured your secrets won't go public."

Trunks said"Ok I'll see you people later I have a bit of an emergency back home."

Naruto said"Trunks wait I have a question if your ancestors were saiyans how are you part human?"

Trunks said"My mother is a pure blooded human and my father was saiyan."

The council decided that the secrets that had been revealed will be kept hidden from everyone else.

Trunks,Naruto,and the others bid each other a fare well and they continued their normal daily routines.

While, Trunks flew to his workplace he wondered"Why would he and the council wish to know now?"

"I have a feeling a terrible evil will be awakened but I just have no idea of how soon." he thought.

Meanwhile,Naruto was at his office and he began to have the same fear of a new evil.

Naruto said"Well since I'm finished with this paperwork I'll go to the mountains to train."

Naruto piled up his paperwork in stacks then performed handsigns and said"Lightning Style:Advanced Teleportion Jutsu!"

Naruto arrived at the outskirts of Konoha and began to was doing old excercises he had learned from Jiraiya.

Then the londe haired ninja began channeling his chakra into hits punches and kicks when he hit rock formations.

The result of that was the shattering of the then began channeling his energy into his hands.

He began condensing blue and white balls of chakra energy into a condensed sphere in his hands.

Naruto said"This a lost jutsu that no other knows.""I hope I don't regret this." he said"Well here goes nothing."

He began to summon his demonic yelled"Umi of Hikari." (Wave of Light) as he thrusted his arms forward.

He fired the blast towards a mounatin in the blast had used his actual life force.

Naruto thought"No wonder why Jiraiya never used this jutsu.I now know why it is forbidden and has been forgotten."

Naruto then saw his blast hit the mountain and it caused a gigantic explosion caused the earth to shake.

Naruto thought"I hope Trunks doesn't find out.I'll save it for our next battle."

Meanwhile, In the depths of space an evil wizard has just conquered a planet with his minions.

The small yellowish green wizard said"Dabura prepare the ship and set its course for planet earth."

The one with red skin,small demon horns on his head,and black slits for eyes that had yellow schlera said"Yes master."

Dabura and Babidi boarded their spaceship and planned to revive Majin Buu for his own evil purposes.

Once they were in space Babidi and Dabura began discussing their plans.

Babadi said"Dabura there should be enough energy on earth to rveive Majin Buu right?" Dabura said"Yes master Babidi."

Dabura said"Don't worry I hope I get to find a worthy challenge." Babidi said"Well once Buu is revived we'll be unstoppable!"

Back on earth Trunks had began his own intense relentless training regime of training.

He trained under nine hundred times earth's gravity and higher doing countless excercises.

Trunks began throwing punches and kicks at the air while thinking to himself."I wonder will earth ever be free from evil?"

That thought lingered in his mind for hours,while he felt that something bad was going to happen and soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks had finished his grueling training and decided to go for a walk through the was bored beyond all else.

The half saiyan remembered something his father told him while he was in the past.

"A true saiyan never gives up a challenge."

Those words that Vegeta had told him was what he was thinking thought"I want a challenge,it's in my blood."

"Well I wish I had a 's my problem." Trunks said out loud as he then saw a flyer about a tournament.

The flyer said that the tournament was going to be in a couple thought"Oh crap." He ran into an alley.

He then jumped into the air and dashed off towards the location of the tournament.

"I hope I actually have a it's even possible,although Naruto was a good challenge." Trunks thought as he flew.

Trunks arrived at the island of the tournament in less than half an sensed the energy of the other fighters.

The saiyan wondered"If I even get a challenge out of these people it would make me laugh." He registered for the tournament.

He looked around and saw some weak for the exception of were humans and the other two were not.

The two humans had black 'M' tattoos on their also had very well toned 'pumped' muscles.

The two wore black two had black eyes,bald heads and looked as if they were going to lose their minds.

As for the other two he saw he sensed they weren't had light purple skin,pointy ears,and black eyes.

The other had red skin,pointy ears,and black for their clothes they wore strange blue and red outfits.

Trunks sensed that their energy was stronger than he thought they were.

The two strange looking people walked over to blue one with the silver mohawk said"I have been watching you."

"Since you have defeated Androids and Cell,Trunks you are quite a warrior." Trunks said"How do you know me?"

Then he continued saying,"Who are you and how do you know about my battle with the androids?"

The blue skinned man said"You may not believe me but I am the Supreme Kai,and this is my servant Kibito."

Trunks remembered the stories that his mom told him about his father,the Namek ordeal,and about King Kai.

Trunks realised who he was talking to was the actual Supreme Kai."I didn't even know you existed." Trunks said.

Supreme Kai then said"Well I have known about you since you fought the androids with Gohan."

He continued saying,"By the way Gohan is here as has been granted permission to come to earth for one day."

As if on cue Gohan looked the same as he did before he still wore the orange and blue outfit.

The only difference was that he had a yellow halo above his head.

Gohan said"Long time no see Trunks." Trunks said"Same here how have you been?"

"Training with my father and Piccolo.I have also been training with your father while in Otherworld." Gohan said.

Gohan said"That's not why I came here.I enjoy seeing you but there is evil at work here."

The Supreme Kai spoke up and said"Trunks we need your help to stop an evil name is Babadi."

Trunks said"Why? Is he planning to resurrect an evil force of some sort?" The Supreme Kai said"You catch on quick."

He continued saying,"He is trying to revive a creature named Majin creature killed my fellow Kais.

Within only a few years he turned hundreds of planets into nothing but rubble."

Supreme Kai said"Those to with the 'M' tattoo on their foreheads are under a spell of his."

They all were interrupted when the tournament started and they got ready for when it was there turn.

The tournament went of without a hitch and quickly reached the final very last match was quite unexpected.

Trunks and Gohan stepped into the began got into his fighting stance and said"Don't you dare.."

Gohan noticed Trunks flinch and took this chance to dash at him,then as he yelled"BACK!"

Trunks and Gohan found themselves locked in an endless exchange of furious punches and kicks.

Gohan evaded a left jab from Trunks and delivered a hard right hook into Trunks' recovered.

Trunks then punched Gohan in his face with a right they both collided fists sending out shockwaves.

They vanished and reappeared in the air,then their knees they vanished and reappeared.

Gohan delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to Trunks' they vanished they came back into view.

Trunks then threw a right hook hitting Gohan in his then retailiated by punching him in his face twenty times.

He continued and then finished his combo with a punch to Trunks' caught his fist before he made contact.

Gohan then was kneed in the gut by turned super saiyan to make the match more interesting.

Gohan and Trunks powered up to half of their actual power and they kept reappearing and vanishing.

While doing so they exchanged fast flurries of punches and and Trunks then vanished and reappeared.

They reappeared and Trunks attempted to kick Gohan in his face using his right used his right arm to block.

They vanished and time Gohan had his right fist in Trunks' disappeared again and they moved fast.

The two warriors appeared and Trunks delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Gohan's face.

Gohan then delivered a strong left jab to Trunks' two then backflipped away from each other and landed on the ring.

Gohan and Trunks began breathing heavily from the excessive amount of energy they had used in their fight.

"Trunks you have truly become stronger much more than I expected." Gohan said.

Trunks then said"Well Gohan a student will eventually surpass their master."

All of a sudden Spopovitch dashed at a weary Gohan and held him a full nelson Yamu came near them.

Yamu held a weird looking object and stabbed Gohan in the left side of his rib felt the energy being taken.

Gohan fell out of his uper saiyan state and then Spopovitch threw Gohan out of the he dashed at Trunks.

While,Trunks was distracted by Spopovitch Yamu evaded Spopovitch's endless punches and kicks easily.

Then he saw an opening and delivered a strong right uppercut to his then fired an energy blast.

The blast was about to hit the teleported and appeared right before it hit and deflected it.

The blast was then sent out into outer ,Spopvitch dashed off towards Babidi's spaceship.

Kibito healed Gohan and then they dashed off quickly after hoped to reach the ship before Buu was revived.

They actually arrived sooner than expected and landed behind a cluster of saw Spopvitch land outside the ship.

Then Babidi and Dabura came out of the and Yamu gave Babidi the energy they stole.

Babidi then said"You two have outlived your !" He mumbled a few words and the two exploded into pieces.

They both had seen what the androids had done so,Gohan and Trunks were not suprised at what they had just witnessed.

Babidi said"Dabura this energy is more than we expected from the people of the earth,but more will be required."

Dabura replied saying,"Yes master Babidi." Then the two returned to the the Supreme Kai said"Let's go."

The Supreme Kai,Kibito,Gohan, and Trunks then entered the ship in pursuit of Babidi and Dabura.

The group then walked down a hallway and entered a room with a gray floor,and white interior walls.

Then they saw a white door on the wall on the right side of the door had a "M" insignia on it.

In a room in the far reaches of the ship,Babidi looked through his crystal ball and saw the intruders.

Babidi said"Dabura why don't we let some of the others have some will bring enough energy to fuel Buu's revival."

Dabura said"Of course the sooner we get the energy the sooner Buu will come back."

Back at the room Trunks and the others were in the white door opened up.

A strange looking creature that had white and black skin came out into the creature also had yellow eyes.

The strangest thing about it was that it had an "M" tattoo on it's forehead just like Spopvitch and Yamu did.

It said"You fools shall not pass by me." Supreme Kai said"So Babidi sends out Puipui it seems we have to fight."

Trunks said"We have no other choice it may be the only way to get to them before Buu is revived."

Then Trunks said"I'll fight him." He walked until he was about 5ft. feet away from the alien.

He then lowered himself down into his fighting stance which was similar to Gohan' other's stepped back to watch.

Puipui then said"Fine,die you fool you shall die first!" Puipui then fired twenty ki spheres at Trunks who deflected them.

He then phased out and kneed Trunks in his gut,then he grabbed Trunks by his left leg and began spinning in a circle.

Then he released his grip on Trunks sending him flying into the wall of the ship.

Puipui then dashed at him and kneed him in his gut ,he punched him in his face thirty times and jumped back.

Then the strange alien fired a powerful ki blast at Trunks who just let the blast hit appeared unscathed.

Although his black tanktop shirt was halfway torn and his right shoulder was bruised.

Trunks then phased out and reappeared with his right fist planted in his he stepped back and kneed him in his face.

Puipui stumbled backwards but then he blasted Trunks in his was unaffected and fired a ki blast at Puipui.

The blast went right through his thought"I won't give up must fight for master Babidi."

Puipui then summoned a samll yellow disk into his left powered up and it grew bigger.

Then Puipui yelled"Destructo Disc!" as he tossed the disc at Trunks who avoided it but left shoulder was cut by it.

Trunks then retailiated by firing a large ki blast at Puipui and it obliterated and the others advanced to level two.

They arrived at the next room which was similar to the door opened up and everyone was a little suprised.

A large green creature with dark green skin and yellow eyes came out of the door into the room.

The green creature has a "M" tattoo on it's chest and it well Supreme Kai said"Yakon it doesn't suprise me."

Then all of a sudden all of them were transported to a dark desolate planet that had absolutely no light on it at all.

Gohan said"I'll handle this guy." He lowered into his fighting said"How can you 'handle' me? You can't see me."

Yakon took advantage of this and started bombarding Gohan with his sharp claws theat were extended from his wrists.

Gohan ended up getting clawed and bruised from Yakon's Gohan fired a ki blast at Yakon or so he thought.

Yakon said"You missed."Gohan then shot a ki blast at where he thought Yakon missed again and was angry.

Gohan then thought"Don't let your anger take control of you use it as a tool." Then he thought of an idea.

"If this place is so dark then I should be able to change that a little." Gohan thought.

Gohan then yelled"AAAARRRRAAAAAGGGGHHH!" A golden flamelike aura surrounded him and his features changed.

His eyes turned turquoise and his hair turned gold and it was very caught a glimpse of Yakon.

Gohan said"That might work." to fired a ki blast up into the air and phased looked around for Gohan.

Gohan said"Hey behind you." Yakon said"What the.." He was cut off as Gohan fired an energy wave at him.

Gohan's earlier blast hit him as well and Yakon was wounded then sucked in air.

Then somehow Gohan returned to his normal stae said"What the?" When everything faded back to black.

Then Yakon fired thousands of sharp thorns at Gohan who tried desperately to block the attacks.

As a result Gohan's arms were cut badly and then he thought"I've had enough of this...CRAP!"

Then Gohan yelled"!" Gohan powered up unexpectedly.

He was engulfed in a gigantic aura of golden energy as he continued powering up.

Gohan then raised his hands above his head and gathered he finished he thrusted his arms foward.

He yelled"Masenko HA!" Gohan fired his golden beam of energy at Yakon who was overwhelmed by the blast.

Yakon was defeated by Gohan,who had used a lot of energy in the group transported back to the spaceship.

The Supreme Kai and and the others were back at the ship but in a different room the room was completely white.

The floors were green which was said"Supreme Kai who do you think he'll send out next?"

Supreme Kai replied saying,"Well he is going from weakest to strongest,I'd say he is going to send out Dabura next."

Kibito then spoke up saying"Master isn't that the demon king? I can't say that I'm suprised knowing that."

Supreme Kai said"Yes Dabura is the demon king and Babidi has enslaved him just as I is very determined."

He continued saying,"This means that he is very determined to revive that monstrousity Majin Buu."

After a few moments of waiting the door opened up and Dabura came out and said"You shall not proceed past here mortals."


	12. Chapter 12

Dabura stood before the group of fighters that were going to oppose his master.

He didn't seem to care that he was outnumbered.

Dabura said"You fools shall die here and now! Now all of you come at me all at once!"

A voice said"Dabura we need the ship to stay intact for the resurrection of Majin pick a place of your choosing."

Dabura said"Well make it a planet similar to this one I don't want any unfair advantages." Babidi said"Yes,of course."

Babidi then said a few strange words and the group was transported to a planet similar to earth.

The group looked around to survey their surroundings and the planet had many rocky formations.

The planet they were on also had a few nearby lakes too,although the sky was a reddish gray color.

Kibito spoke up and said"Master I am going to take a shot at this." Supreme Kai simply nodded in approval.

Dabura thought"This won't last long but then again from observing the previous battles they could be hiding their true power."

Kibito then dashed at Dabura without a second reached within five feet of Dabura then phased out.

Dabura phased out as well and after a few moments they reappeared exchanging furious punches and kicks.

Dabura then dashed backwards and phased reappeared behind Kibito and smashed him in his head.

The impact of the attack sent Kibito crashing into the then phased out and reappeared in the air.

Kibito said"I hope this strategy works." to powered up and was engulfed by a very bright blue aura.

Kibito then fired a gigantic blue wave of ki at Dabura who phased out to avoid reappeared in the air.

The red skinned Kai then began circling around Dabura very fast at an incredible speed.

He moved so fast that it created the illusion that there was many of then gathered energy in his hands.

Two yellow spheres of ki appeared in his hands and the illusion of many Kibitos vanished.

In their place were many orbs of yellow ki around him in a circular then looked around for Kibito.

Kibito then intersected his arms and all of the blasts hit impact of the blasts caused an explosion.

It aslo caused a small cloud of smoke to then powered up and raised his hands above his head.

A gigantic sphere of blue energy appeared above then tossed the giant sphere of ki at Dabura.

The attack resulted in an even greater emerged from the smoke and was wounded greatly.

He now has many bruises and cuts across his whole then laughed like a maniac.

Dabura then yelled"HHHHHHHRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" He was engulfed by a dark back aura of ki.

Then Dabura fired a ki blast of black ki at Kibito who deflected the demon king fired another ki blast at him.

The kai deflected it away just as Dabura vanished and reappeared behind he fired barrages of ki blasts.

Dabura kept vanishing and reappearing while he fired thousands of ki blasts at Kibito who could only block.

Then Kibito said"ENOUGH!" He powered up so much that everything around him was destroyed and blown away.

The force of Kibito's power caused Dabura to cease firing ki that Kibito fired a gigantic red wave of ki at him.

Dabura powered up and he was engulfed by a black aura of ki as he braced himself for the attack.

Dabura then deflected it much to Kibito's then powered up again and summoned his sword into his right hand.

Then he vanished and reappeared above then cleaved Kibito in two using his sword.

After that Dabura put his left arm in front of the now split in two Kibito and fired a gigantic wave of black energy.

The attack reduced Kibito to ashes.

Gohan said"Dabura your mine!" He powered up to super saiyan and dashed at his foe.

Dabura simply phased out Gohan phased out as both reappeared and disappeared while exchanging fast attacks.

After that they both reappeared in the air fifteen feet away from each Gohan said"Damn your good at fighting."

Dabura then replied saying"Well what do you expect mortal? I'm the demon king." Gohan then remembered Kibito's death.

Gohan then transformed to super saiyan and was at half of his full then comlied by powering up as well.

Gohan then raised his hands above his he thrusted his arms forward and yelled"Masenko!"

He fired a powerful gold beam of ki at demon king countered by firing a red ki wave at his.

Their attacks collided resulting in a very large then fired eighty thousand ki blasts at Dabura.

Dabura simply deflected every last one of them.

Gohan then fired six beams of ki at Dabura then phased reappeared behind Dabura in an all to familiar stance.

Gohan then cupped his hands and said"Ka..Me..Ha..Me.." A blue orb of ki appeared in his cupped hands.

Then he powered up and thrusted his arms forward yelling"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He fired a giant stream of blue ki at earlier blasts hit his foe and his kamehameha hit him dead on.

Dabura was annihilated due to the power of Gohan's kamehameha Supreme Kai and Trunks were suprised.

They were suprised at how much Gohan's strength then said"It must have been from when he was healed."

Then the trio was transported back to earth but outside of the then looked puzzled at why this happened.

Trunks said"Gohan he must have brought us back to earth for a reason but why?" He then looked near the ship.

Gohan and the others saw Babidi floating beside the ball or cacoon that Majin Buu was sealed in.

It sat on a stand and had a strange measurement meter beside and it was at it limit.

Then Babidi said"Hahahahaha! You fools are to late Majin Buu has reached full power and once he awakes you will die!"

The ball then split in two and a pink cloud of gas came out of it and went high into the then began to take shape.

The gas disappeared and Majin Buu has pink skin,and his eyes are shut for some reason.

Majin Buu is wearing a black jacket,white pants,and what appears to be yellow boots.

"Majin Buu? Is that you Majin Buu?" Babidi said"Supreme Kai is this Majin Buu?"

The Supreme Kai said"Yes,I could never forget that awful creature's face he's the one who killed my fellow kais."

Babidi said"Majin Buu starting today I will be your new master first order is to get rid of those runts."

Majin Buu said"Those guys over there?" As he pointed to said"Yes,now kill them."

"Alright Buu gets to have fun." Buu he said that he dashed at the Supreme Kai.

The Supreme Kai lowered into his fighting stance and phased Buu unexpectedly came to a stop.

Then he said"Where did weird man go?" Then The Supreme Kai reappeared and kneed Buu in the back of his neck.

The attack sent Buu flying into a nearby to the Kai's dismay Buu was unscathed.

Buu just laughed like a child and flew straight for the pink demon headbutted the Kai in his face.

Then he proceeded to unleash relentless combos of punches to his foe's Supreme Kai tried to block but to no avail.

Then he managed to evade a few attacks from Buu and dashed he vanished very fast.

Supreme Kai reappeared and kicked Buu off of his that he grabbed the chubby demon's left leg and began spinning.

He continued this procees for a couple minutes then released his grip on Buu's was sent flying from his attack.

The Supreme Kai dashed after him and once he got within range he unleashed flurries of punches and kicks.

Afterwards,the Kai delivered a left jab to Buu's face,and kneed him in his ,he delivered a fierce roundhouse kick.

The kick sent Buu flying even more and then Supreme Kai vanished reappeared and delivered a fierce uppercut.

Once his uppercut made contact with Buu's jaw he was sent flying upwards.

While that was going on Trunks and Gohan were having a scuffle with wizard began casting a spell.

He said"Necro Kisan Aboth Reko Sinai!" Then all of a sudden giant fireballs began falling from the sky.

Trunks and Gohan evaded them to the best of their fired a ki blast a Babidi and got hit by a fireball afterwards.

Gohan felt the unbearable pain from the fireball that hit him and it felt like his skin was on fire.

Gohan's attack was about to hit Babidi but he put up a barrier to block it which it thought"Damn."

Trunks then performed a series of rapid hand movements and then he put his hands in front of him.

He then yelled"Burning Attack!" His golden blast of ki headed straight for the evil wizard.

Babidi then vanished and reappeared ten feet behind then whispered"Niso Kamen Sharai!"

He exclaimed the last part of the after hundreds of iceshards hit Trunks in his back endlessly.

Trunks then fell over due to the pain he endured in the he hit the ground he fired a gray orb of ki at Babidi.

Then Trunks fell to the ground and was out gray orb of ki Trunks fired penetrated the wizard's shield.

Gohan took this chance and fired a masenko blast at the evil was reduced to nothing.

Gohan said"Sheesh at least that firestorm subsided." Then he looked toward where the Supreme Kai was.

The tables have tuned on the Supreme Kai and now Buu was giving him the beating of his life.

The fat chubby demon then phased out and reappeared kicking the Kai in his back very hard.

The kick sent Supreme Kai,crashing into a Buu continued his brutal assault by firing hundreds of ki blasts.

The Supreme Kai was overwhelmed and when he emerged from the rubble of the mountain he powered up.

He thougth"If this is the end I will try my best to kill him." Then he reached his maximum level of power.

Next,he gathered energy and two blue orbs of ki appeared in his he merged them both into one.

He then said"Here from me to you Buu!" he then fired a gigantic blast of blue energy at the pink demon.

The Supreme Kai then fell over from appeared Buu was defeated but it was not so.

Majin Buu just regenerated to his previous state,without no wounds what so ever.

He then began walking towards the Kai ready to put an end to his miserable life.

Gohan powered up to super saiyan and dashed after Majin he was within reach Gohan kicked Buu in his face.

Buu was sent flying into a nearby rock then ran over to the Supreme Kai and said"Hey are you ok?"

Supreme Kai struggled to get up because of the beating he recieved from then said"Gohan we must stop him."

Gohan said"I don't know if we can but we have to try.I know he survived your strongest attack but let me try."

Gohan then powered up and dashed at Buu with every intention of destroying just ran towards him and phased out.

The half saiyan was confused and tried to feel his foe's reappeared and delivered a fierce right hook to his face.

Gohan suprisingly didn't move at all he didn't even Gohan grabbed Buu's right arm and ripped it off.

After that he blasted off his other arm and then he delivered thousands of punching and kicking combos upon his enemy.

Buu withstood the beating and began evading his attacks like it was child after he regrew both of his arms.

Then he caught Gohan's left fist before it yanked him forward and kneed Gohan in his gut.

Soon after he threw him up into the then phased out and appeared above Gohan.

Then he clasped his hands together and brought them down hard upon Gohan's back.

After the demon hit Gohan in his back he was sent crashing into the ground below.

Then Majin Buu laughed and said"You fun to play with but now Buu kill !" He laughed again.

Majin Buu then had two pink spheres of ki appear in his he powered up exponentially.

After that,he began throwing hundreds of ki blasts at where Gohan a couple of minutes he sensed Gohan's ki.

Buu looked at where Gohan was laying on the ground and saw him with his eyes shut and breathing heavily.

Buu crossed his arms and said"Well me finish you punks off later me gonna have some real fun."

After that Majin Buu flew off and began causing reduced major cities to rubble within hours.

Gohan,Trunks,and the Supreme Kai were knocked a mysterious person appeared.

The mysterious one wore a white white robes and a white hodded claok and said nothing.

Then the mysterious one thought"Damn Majin Buu." Then she healed Trunks,Gohan,and the Supreme Kai.

After that she took them to the Supreme Kai's planet.

The planet was covered with lush green forest,grassy plains,and many lakes.

When Gohan,Trunks,and the Supreme Kai woke up they realised they weren't on earth anymore.

Gohan said"Where are we? Supreme Kai do you know where we are?" Then Gohan examined his surroundings.

Trunks said"Wow this place is beautiful." Supreme Kai said"This is my home planet yet I don't know how we got here."

Then the trio noticed a mysterious woman who wore a white hooded cloak and white robes.

The woman lowered her hood to reveal her has light purple skin,pointed ears,and black eyes.

She also has long white spiky hair that falls down to her woman's eyes seemed similar to the Supreme Kai's.

She walked over to them and said"Hi dad." She was speaking to the Supreme Kai.

The Supreme Kai said"Hope what are you doing here? You brought us here didn't you?"

Hope said"Yes I did and if I didn't come when I did you guys would most likely be 't worry I healed you too."

Trunks said"Thank you for your generousity and kindness Hope." Gohan said"Yes,thank you."

Supreme Kai introduced Gohan and Trunks to he said"Why did you bring us here?"

Hope said"It was the only safe place I knew to bring you guys.I also know about the situation on earth."

Then she made a crystal ball appear in her left hand and said"Take a look for yourself."

She placed the crystal ball on the ground as she sat others sat down to and watched what was happening.

Meanwhile,back on Earth the situation was very Buu had destroyed every known place to man.

He had just finished destroying the military and he was on his way to Konoha the ninja could sense him.

The ninja prepared themselves for what was was in the middle of meditation when he sensed Majin Buu.

Naruto then halted his meditation and began to evacuate the city civilians to a safer place.

He sent some ninja with them while they made their way to a giant fortress by boat since it was the only way to get there.

Hours pass and the village had been and the rest of the ninja stayed behind to confront Buu.

Unknown to them Buu had transformed into Super Buu due to a massive power increase when he exploded in rage.

Super Buu arrived in Konoha and felt the energy of strong surveyed his surrooundings and saw the ninja.

He then grinned and thought"Maybe I will finally get a real challenge." Buu began laughing hysterically.

Then he blasted a few buildings just to get the point proven that he shouldn't be messed with.

Buu then fired a ki blast that took out twenty all hell broke ninja began attacking him from every angle.

Ninja#1 formed handsigns and yelled"Earth style:Mud Wall !" Then a chunk of earth caused Buu to get knocked into the air.

Ninja#2 then formed a few handsigns and yelled"Fire Style:Giant Fireball Jutsu!" He spat out a large fireball at Buu.

Buu just let the attacks hit him since he wanted to gauge their he could blink another stepped up.

Ninja#3 formed handsigns and yelled"Water Style:Water Dragon Jutsu!" The dragon engulfed Buu.

Buu was torn into pieces but he just reformed and said"Your no kill you all now!"

Then Buu fired a large ki blast at the village ninja killing them Naruto was the only one that survived it though.

Naruto was wounded but he didn't let that bother him as he looked the strange creature in the face.

Super Buu then said"Well what do you know a pathetic human can actually survive an attack from me."

Naruto then performed a handsign and created over a thousand clones of looked suprised and powered up.

He only powered up slightly which didn't destroy the yelled"Attack! Tear him apart!"

Buu just laughed hysterically while he began fighting the clones using hand to hand combat.

One of Naruto's clones punched Buu in his face while another kicked him in his began to get bored unexpectedly.

The pink demon just decided to play along just to 'try' to have fun." Buu kicked a Naruto in the face making him go poof.

Then he punched another,then he smashed two more into each continued beating the clones.

You could almost hear an echo of 'poof'' due to him taking them out so then thought"He is '**NOT**' a rookie."

Then Naruto threw ten shuriken at Buu who dodged them with then vanished in a flash of golden light.

Buu didn't have time to sense where Naruto was because he had been dodging the shuriken.

Naruto then reappeared behind Buu who was stiil looking for then threw an explosive kunai at him.

Buu felt a sharp pain in his back and then he just reformed and had an angry look on his face.

Naruto thought"What the?" His thinking was cut short by Buu delivering a mean right hook to his face.

Naruto was sent flying a few feet from the force of Buu's he recovered from the attack he rubbed his face.

Buu then said"Blonde boy! Eat this!" He drew back his left fist then shot out his hand firing a ki blast at him.

Naruto then channeled his chakra into his right hand and then he quickly deflected the blast.

Buu said"Gee,you are skilled at least." Naruto said"I haven't shown you skilled piece of spat out chewing gum."

The Majin then dashed at Naruto ready to knock his foe's lights formed very fast handsigns and Buu hit him.

The strange thing that happened was Naruto vanished and a puddle of water remained where he stood.

The water formed into a large sphere and hovered in the ,it split into multiple began spinning around Buu.

After that,the spheres began moving faster and turned into ice shards that flew at Buu hiiting him on many parts of his body.

Then Naruto reappeared and summoned a few shadow clones that hepled him kick Buu into the air.

Naruto followed up the attack by summoning a sword made out of powerful chakra and jumping at Buu who was in the air.

Next,Naruto used the sword to cut Buu into many pieces and quickly formed he said"Fireball jutsu!"

A giant ball of fire engulfed the scattered parts of the pink then landed and said"Now that is skilled."

Buu regenerated from a small part of himself and said"Yes it is." Then he fired a strong ki blast at Naruto.

The clever ninja performed a quick jutsu and was turned into crystal with his appearance showing.

Majin Buu said"Fool." to crystal was destoyed by Buu's blast but Naruto appeared behind him.

The Hokage then summoned twin swirling balls of chakra and his lifeforce into his hands.

Naruto yelled"Twin Rasengan Attack!" He smashed the balls of chakra into Buu's back which destroyed a great bit of him.

The demon just reformed and vanished so fast Naruto couldn't tell where he reappeared with his left fist in his gut.

Naruto coughed out blood due to the strength of his foe's Buu delivered a swift right uppercut to the Naruto's jaw.

The attack sent Naruto flying into the air and Buu phased he appeared delivering a drop kick to the ninja's face.

That attack sent Naruto crashing into the ground very Buu formed a very strong pink sphere of ki in his left hand.

He then threw it at Naruto who was still lying in the blast created and explosion then Buu landed on the ground.

Buu began walking away from the crater and said"That was fun! Just sucks I killed him,I bet there are other ninjas though."

Naruto survived the attack and began to be covered by his reddish white demonic then jumped out of the crater.

After that he landed on all four of his limbs and yelled"You expired piece of crap fight me!" He charged at Buu on all fours.

Buu turned around to see Naruto who survived his eyes were now animalistic also had a strange aura.

His energy was a whitish red wolf aura similar to what it was when he fought got near him and phased out.

Buu followed him by doing the same thing,he phased out as reappeared 40ft. in the air.

They were exchanging fast punches and dodged a left jab from Buu and hit him in his face with a right hook.

Then Buu used his right arm to block a kick and after that he kneed Naruto in his quickly recovered real fast.

He retaliated by delivering a fierce roundhouse kick to Buu's left side,and then hit Buu in his gut very,very hard.

The attack made Buu hunch over in pain,and when he did Naruto clasped his hands smashed Buu in his head.

The force of the attack sent Majin Buu crashing into the that Buu got up and phased out again.

Naruto vanished as well,after that they kept reappearing,and vanishing exchanging very fast punches and kicks.

Meanwhile,on the homeworld of the Supreme Kai the others were shocked at what they were watching.

The Supreme Kai said"Amazing,how can a human fight with Majin Buu like that?" Hope wasn't suprised at what she saw.

Gohan then spoke up and said"Well it isn't that suprisng juman's have been able to gain power through trials and training."

Trunks said"Gohan,Naruto is half demon and he is using most of his power at this hasn't transformed yet."

The Supreme Kai said"How can that be Trunks?" Trunks explained the battle with the dragon from what Naruto told him.

Gohan said"Whoa! He's half breed like us Trunks?" Trunks said"Yes and he can transform like I mentioned."

Hope spoke up saying,"Those two are fighting evenly,but Buu doesn't seem to be losing much energy."

Gohan said"You're right,Naruto is fighting evenly but his energy is draining power is taking it's toll on his body."

Trunks said"Well it seems as though he isn't used to 's only just gained control of this power."

Hope said"Oh this is unbearable." They watched as Naruto's energy began depleting rapidly and Buu gave him a beating.

Gohan said"Well My time on earth wasn't up when I was brought here so I am going to help him."

Gohan focused on Naruto's ki and ,Hope and the Supreme Kai were shocked.

Gohan rmembered that his father taught him the instant transmission technique while training with him.

Gohan arrived on the scene and flared into super saiyan then he dashed at Majin Buu.

Buu gathered energy in his right hand and said"Now since you've been a great challenge for me I'll give you a quick death."

Gohan fired a one handed masenko at Buu before he could fire the was sent flying by the blast.

Then the half saiyan took a look at Naruto and thought"Well,I'll be he's the son of Minato no doubt about it."

Gohan remembered meeting Minato in Otherworld on King Kai's planet,Minato died protecting his village.

Gohan then looked at Naruto for another 's vision was blurry and couldn't tell who was in front of him.

Naruto said"Trunks?" Gohan shook his head and said"No my name is Gohan,Naruto." Naruto then passed out.

Gohan thought"Your quite a spirited one,and a remarkable warrior to stand up to Buu like you did.I'll fight him now rest up."

Gohan then turned his attention to Majin Buu who looked different,one he wasn't as fat,two he was well built,but just as evil.

Then the son of Goku said"Buu you have no right taking the lives of a heartless being,and you will pay!"

Gohan powered up to the maximum level of his power.A gigantic golden flamelike aura of power surrounded him.

Buu powered up as well and then he said"Well let's get started you pathetic mortal." Then he and Gohan phased out.

The two warriors were fighting at a speed so fast that they could hardly be awhile they reappeared huffing.

Buu and Gohan were breathing heavily from all the power they just used while they were fighting.

Gohan said"I'm getting no where fast." to then spoke up saying,"Well if your bored try this."

The pink monster fired a very strong ki blast towards saiyan deflected it with great ease.

Majin Buu then began firing thousands of ki blast at either deflected or evaded all of the ki attacks with ease.

Gohan said"Geez,Buu is that all you got? Masenko Haaaaa!" He fired a poweful golden beam of ki at him.

The Majin simply powered up and fired powerful red ki beam of his blasts created an energy collision.

Each warrior was channeling a tremendous amount of ki into their the blasts created an explosion.

Gohan and Buu then phased out and reappeared colliding their fists which sent out large shockwaves.

Afterwards,they vanished and reappeared again colliding their then hit Gohan in his face with a right hook.

Gohan recovered and delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to Buu's he grabbed Buu's left leg and started spinning.

He began to spin around very fast and once he let go of Buu he was sent crashing into the Gohan powered up.

Gohan then began firing thousands of ki blasts at Majin thought"Die you monster!" as he fired more ki blasts.

After he fired a few more ki blasts he cupped his hands and began gathering then said"KA..ME..HA..ME.."

A blue sphere of ki appeared in his hands,as he powered up to his thrusted his arms yelling"HAAAAAA!"

A gigantic blue wave was fired from Gohan's hands and it headed straight for Majin result was a gigantic explosion.

Back on the world of the Supreme Kai's planet Hope,Trunks,and the Supreme Kai were shocked at what happened.

Hope said"Do you think that Gohan killed him?" Trunks then spoke up and said"No way I can still sense him."

Then the Supreme Kai said"I'm afraid your right is no way that he would die from an attack like that."

Then the three continued watching the events unfold on earth through the crystal ball.

Back on earth,the situation was very Buu survived Gohan's attack and was fully reformed he was very angry.

The pink demon said"I cannot believe can a stupid fool like you still have power?" Then Buu fired a ki blast at him.

Gohan deflected it with ease but he was getting worn out thought"I can't give up I must fight."

After thinking that he dashed at Majin Buu without a second unleashed countless flurries of attacks.

He hit Buu in his face with a right hook then,he kneed Buu in his gut and jumped ,he fired a masenko to his face.

Buu ended up getting his head blown off but he regrew fired a destructo disk at buu splitting him in two.

Then he fired a special beam cannon at Buu's head and fired very powerful ki blasts at his seperated body.

After the monster reformed he said"You scum now I'm going give you the beating of a lifetime!"

Buu then dashed at Gohan and delivered a fierce jab to his he hit him in his face with a mean right hook.

He delivered over sixty-eight punches and kicks upon Gohan then he finished with a powerful roundhouse kick to his face.

The force of the impact sent Gohan crashing into a nearby rock formation.

Gohan emerged from the rubble and was pretty beat powered up and fired more ki blasts at Buu.

The demon was growing very,very bored and after deflecting Gohan's attacks he fired a giant mouth blast at Gohan.

Gohan was engulfed by the blast and survived it but fell out of his super saiyan state and passed out.

Buu fired a ki blast at him but it was deflected by was engulfed in his demonic aura once again.

Naruto said"Well let'ssee if you survive this you piece of crap!" He began charging his energy to it's fullest.

Two balls of swirling chakra formed in Naruto's sphere was blue while the other was white.

Then he condensed the spheres of chakra into one mass of he yelled"Umi of Hikari!"

He thrusted his arms forward and fired a gigantic white beam of actual ki at Majin Buu.

The beam was so powerful that when on it made contact with Buu he was engulfed in a gigantic explosion.

The monster just reformed and fired a blast of ki at deflected the blast like it was nothing.

Majin Buu then sensed that Gohan was still alive and he was in his super saiyan state again.

Gohan said"Naruto we have to attack him may be our only chnace of defeating him." He used telepathy.

Naruto said"Ok anything to defeat this dirt bag." Naruto said"Now let's try this."

Naruto and Gohan dashed at Majin Buu at an extraordinary speed.

The two arriors unleashed many flurries of attacks uopn Buu was easily blocking and evading all of their attacks.

On the Kai planet Trunks,Hope and the Supreme Kai were beginning to get was getting frustrated very fast.

Trunks said"Every attack they make is not won't be able to survive through this.I wish I could do **SOMETHING!"**

The half saiyan was beginning to get very frustrated and he said"Damn!" He fired a powerful ki blast at nearby formation.

When the blast hit it caused a large Supreme Kai yelled"TRUNKS CALM DOWN!"

Trunks barely heard him but the message got through to Trunks said"Well what can I do?"

The Supreme Kai said"You can become stronger by training using the Z sword." He pointed to the mountain where it was.

Trunks and the other two went to the mountain where it was embedded Trunks tried pulling it out but to no avail.

The sword would not budge a single inch it remained where it Trunks thought"If I go super saiyan it might work."

He powered up to super saiyan and pulled with all of his that he managed to get the sword to come out.

Trunks began training relentlessly using the sword for an the Supreme Kai said"Trunks try this."

The Kai used telekinesis to pick up a very large boulder and threw it at then slashed the object splitting it in two.

After the object split,the sword shattered and a person came flying out of was a Kai like Hope and Supreme Kai.

The old man recovered from his rough landing and looked at the trio with a puzzling look on his face.

The others got acquainted with him and the old Kai said he could unlock all of Trunks' hidden power.

Trunks said"Are you sure you can unlock my hidden power?" The saiyan thought"Is it even possible?"


	13. Chapter 13

The Old Kai said"I will because it might be the only thing that will stop Majin Buu."

Trunks said"You know of about that monster and that my friends are fighting him as we speak?"

The Kai said"Yes,now do you wish to start now? I fear your friends won't be able to last much longer."

Trunks said"Yes,I'm ready what do I need to do?" The Old Kai sat down and crossed his legs and Trunks did the same thing.

The wise Kai then strecthed his arms out in front of Trunks' said"In order for it to work you need to clear your mind."

Trunks cleared his mind and slowly began to feel his hidden power decided to wait until his power was raised.

The Supreme Kai said"Venerable elder how do you know of Majin Buu? You were sealed in that sword."

He replied saying,"Young Kai I have known about him from when Bibidi created that physcopath."

Then he continued talking about how he fought Bibidi and was sealed in that cursed sword.

After that he told them Buu killed thousands of innocent people and destroyed many planets.

Hope spoke up and said"Have you been able to sense what has been happening from then up until now?"

The Old Kai said"Yes I have,but enough questions,I have to focus on trying to unlock Trunks' hidden power."

Both Hope and the Supreme Kai merely nodded in response to what he they gazed at the crystal and watched.

Back on earth,Buu had been able to thwart every one of their and Naruto would not give up so easily though.

Gohan fired a masenko at Buu who deflected fired a ki blast at Naruto who just went poof.

Naruto reappeared behind him and drew his kunai,then vanished in a golden flash of reappeared in front of Buu.

Majin Buu fell into many pieces,and then Gohan fired a kamehameha wave at got hit by the blast then healed.

Gohan said"Naruto we are really running out of options." Naruto just remained silent while he thought of a strategy.

Naruto then spoke up and said"Gohan when I say now do the same hand moves I do."

Gohan said"Why?" Gohan became confused while Majin Buu began to get very impatient with the two.

Naruto said"We'll do a fusion while the idiot is occupied." using said"Fine but we need to get some room."

Naruto formed a few hansigns and summoned over sixty thousand clones of himself and sent them to keep Buu occupied.

Then Naruto and Gohan distanced themselves away from Buu while they discuused the topic.

Gohan said"I know of fusion and I've studied your type of fusion and it might not work."

He quickly explained to Naruto the metamoran fusion dance and showed it to him.

Naruto said"Sure ok but let's hurry." Gohan and Naruto began getting into position.

The two warriors quickly perfomed the right movements and said"Fu..sion..Ha!" They then became engulfed in a green light.

Gohan and Naruto had become one warrior and his appearance reflected some of their own appearances.

The fused fighter has shoulder length black hair with blonde streaks in it,and he has black eyes.

He also wore a black jacket and white warrior looked at th Majin and said"Buu you will be defeated somehow!"

Buu said"Where are those other two maggots? Who are you you worm?" The warrior remained silent.

Then the warrior said"I am Garan you scum of the earth.I will fight you in their place." Then he flared into super saiyan.

He phased out so did Buu,they reappeared punching and kicking at one another at an insane speed.

Then they phased out and reappeared twenty feet away from one Garan got an idea which was peculiar.

Garan fired six ki blasts at Buu which he he summoned a ball of swirling chakra and ki into his left hand.

He phased out and appeared in front of Buu and thrusted the rasengan into the monster's chest.

The monster was blown to pieces but he regenerated quickly and when he did Garan dashed back a few feet.

After thinking for a minute Garan fired six spheres at Buu but they didn't hit him they just floated around him.

Buu just crossed his arms and closed his he said"It won't work just give up."

Garan then strectched his right arm out in front of him with an open he closed his palm quickly.

Then the spheres of ki began spinning around Buu very fast and they formed into a ring of ki that ensnared Buu.

Buu awoke and yelled in pain as he struggled to get free of the ring of ki that held smirked and said"Get ready!"

The fused warrior then cupped his hands and began gathering energy at an accelerated rate.

A ball of swirling chakra appeared in his hands as he powered up with a gigantic golden aura around him.

He yelled"Multiform!" A clone of himself appeared four feet beside the clone cupped his hands and powered up.

Garan's clone gathered energy and a sphere of blue ki appeared in his hands it powered up even more.

Garan then thrusted his arms forward yelling"Rasenha!" as he fired a swirling beam of powerful chakra at Buu.

Garan's clone thrusted his arms forward and yelled"Kamehameha!" as he fired a powerful bleam of ki at Buu as well.

Just then the beams of energy merged together and hit Majin Buu right on the spot,and it blasted him into many pieces.

Garan thought he had won and he fired ki beams at the pieces of Buu's started to reform above his head.

Garan then sensed the demon after he reformed which was crazy he put all of his power into that and the fusion wore off.

Garan separated into Gohan and Naruto because their time both said"Damn!"

Naruto formed handsigns and said"Lightning style:Lightning Bolt Jutsu!" He fired lightning bolts from his hands at Buu.

Gohan yelled"Destructo Disk Attack!" He threw a razor sharp swirling disc of energy at Buu slicing him in half.

After his body split in two and he was electrocuted by Naruto's lightning yelled out in tremendous pain.

He soon reformed to his original state and dashed at Buu delivered a fierce right hook to Naruto's face.

Then he delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to Gohan's 's attacks sent the two warriors flying in opposite directions.

Gohan crashed into a large rock formation,and yelled out in pain,then the formation shattered falling upon him.

Naruto also crashed into a rock formation as well causing it to shatter,the formation fell upon him.

Majin Buu said"Damn,these two just won't quit.I guess I can put up with fighting them since their giving me a challenge."

Meanwhile,on the Supreme Kai's planet Trunks had finished his power raising training with the guidance of Old Kai.

Old Kai spoke up and said"Ok,first become a super saiyan,and believe in yourself."

Trunks said"Okay all I have to do is believe !"

Trunks was soon engulfed by a gigantic golden flamelike aura of ki and his eyes turned turquoise and his hair turned golden.

The half saiyan's hair stood up and was very spiky,and his eyes held a look of complete determination.

Old Kai,Supreme Kai,and Hope were completely amazed by this display of raw power.

The entire Kai Planet and surrounding planets actually shook under the weight of Trunks' power.

After Trunks powered down and took a deep breath his power level was still incredibly high.

Trunks said"Okay,I'm ready can you take me back to earth please?"

Hope replied saying,"As you wish." Old Kai suddenly said"Trunks remember believe in yourself,and never give up."

Trunks said"Okay,I will and that is a promise." Then Hope transported herself and Trunks back to earth.

Once they arrived on earth they realized they were a few miles from the battlefield.

Hope said"Trunks,I hope you and the others will be never give up,and believe in yourself."

Hope was about to teleport back to the Kai planet but Trunks stopped her.

Trunks spoke up and said"Hope can I ask a favor of you?" Hope nodded in response to his statement.

Trunks said"Can you help me by giving me a uniform similar to Gohan's? Please I look up to him and I respect him."

Hope said"Sure,and I know it is because you have true pride and wish to honor your mentor.A true warrior."

Then she snapped her fingers and Trunks' outfit now wore an orange gi that had a blue undershirt.

He also now has a blue sash around his waist,blue wristbands,and blue boots too.

Trunks said"Thank you Hope,and I promise I won't lose and I will not fail." Then he flew off very fast.

After that Hope returned to the Kai planet and resumed to watch events unfold through her crystal ball.

Trunks arrived on the scene and found his two friends beaten to bloody pulps lying on the ground unconscious.

The saiyan warrior dashed to both off them and gave them senzu they woke up they filled him in.

Gohan said"This isn't just a monster he's a cold blooded murderous of our attacks have worked."

Naruto said"I agree with Gohan that monster isn't even weakened yet,plus we even fused."

Trunks said"You two take a break,I'll handle this guy.I'll make him pay I sware if it's the last thing I do."

Majin Buu was both angry about what Trunks had said and clueless as to why he was walking towards him.

Majin Buu fired a ki blast at Trunks which was easily Trunks phased out very fast.

He reappeared delivering a fierce kick to Buu's ,he kicked his foe in the face twenty times and fired ki blasts at him.

Majin Buu phased out a few times but he was still getting hit by Trunks' ki he kept reforming each time.

Trunks was soon bombarded with hundreds of punches and kicks that were coming from Majin Buu.

Trunks continued to block and evade Buu's relentless barrages of attacks.

Naruto said"Gohan this is unreal,yet something seems different about Trunks he is much stronger."

Gohan said"Your right he is much stronger,yet that's not what is the most different 's so confident."

Gohan suddenly had quick flashbacks of his fight's with Vegeta,Freiza,17 and 18.

What Gohan said had actually caused Naruto to have flashbacks of his past fights as well.

Gohan and Naruto watched on as the two stronger powers continued fighting.

Trunks evaded a few more attacks from buu,then he kneed him in his ,he blasted him with a ki blast.

Majin Buu began firing hundreds of ki blasts at Trunks,and they were cut off by Trunks quickly kneeing him in his gut.

Buu regained his awareness then he punched Trunks in hs face very hard and kicked him in his face.

Then the demon fired a gigantic blast at Trunks who simply phased Trunks reappeared and blasted him.

Buu reformed and was getting very angry about his fight with Trunks.

Then Majin Buu did something unexpected,that caught Trunks,Naruto,and Gohan by suprise.

Buu yelled"!" He was engulfed by a giant pink aura.

The amount of power was so great that he was about to Trunks got Gohan,and Naruto away in time.

After that a gigantic explosion occured which thereafter left a very deep crater that was 9000 km in diameter.

Then the trio left the scene to find another place to ,Gohan,and Naruto were relaxing and chatting.

Gohan said"Buu obviously thought that we would think that he's isn't dead yet I can't sense him."

Trunks said"So he's suppressing his energy for the time 's planning something that much I know of."

Naruto said"Well all we can do is wait.I hope that Buu will die he's a cold blooded killer."

Soon after they discussed old times and the many battles in their past they've experienced.

Trunks sensed a familiar power level coming their way but it wasn't Majin Buu suprisingly.

Gohan,and Trunks were suprised to see that it was Piccolo.

Piccolo has green skin,antennae,black eyes,and he is wearing a head turban,a cape,and a dark purple gi.

Once Piccolo arrived at their location they began said"Gohan,Trunks, do you know him?"

Gohan said"Yes,Naruto he's my old mentor his name is Piccolo." Piccolo remained silent for a few minutes.

Trunks said"How is this possible Piccolo? 17,and 18 killed you and the others."

Piccolo finally said"Well I knew you would ask so I'll tell was during that night when we fought them."

"17 had just killed Vegeta,and after I tried attacking him he blasted me through my stomach."

"After that the two scumbags killed the only reason I'm alive is because Popo rushed to the scene."

"Popo was ordered by Kami to take me to the Lookout,and shatter the Kami fused with me."

"Kami, fused with me seeing as how the world still needed me and I was younger than he was."

Piccolo ended his story by saying those few after Buu showed up and laughed beyond all reason.

All of them were thinking Buu had lost his mind as if he hadn't already.

Buu spoke up and said"Gohan,Naruto fuse I want to fight your fusion then deal with the other two."

Trunks said"No your fight is with me Buu,you got you stupid? You'll fight me not them."

Majin Buu replied saying,"Shut up,I'll settle my score with them first then you stupid boy."

Piccolo said"Trunks,Gohan,Naruto do you sense what I do? I sense form some form of deception coming from him."

Trunks,Naruto,and Gohan nodded in response to Piccolo's Buu thought"The strength of Garan and Piccolo."

Gohan and Naruto decided to fuse anyway and they time they appeared as a super saiyan two.

Garan phased out so did Buu and Piccolo.

Piccolo fired a light grenade at Buu who vanished and reappeared delivering a powerful right hook to his face.

Next Buu delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to Garan's Garan fired a very strong blast of ki at him.

Piccolo threw his turban and cape off then he powered up to his maximum.

Right after that Piccolo fired a powerful masenko blast at was hit by Garan's and Piccolo's blast.

Soon Buu reformed and phased out as Piccolo phased out so did Garan.

Garan and Piccolo delivered an overwhelming double assualt combo of fierce,fat,powerful punches and kicks upon Buu.

Majin Buu evaded a punched from Piccolo and kneed him in the he punched Garan in his gut.

Piccolo spoke"Garan,can you hear me?" Using replied saying,"Yes I can what do you have planned?"

Piccolo said"Try that ring of ki attack to hold him in place,then Trunks,you and I will fire our strongest attacks got it?"

Garan merely nodded in response because Piccolo informed Trunks of the plan telepathically.

Garan fired a gigantic ring of ki towards Majin Buu,once it hit he was held tightly by the ring of ki.

Then Garan nodded and yelled"Now! Trunks,Piccolo let's do this! KAMEHAMEHA!"

Garan released a gigantic stream of incredibly powerful blue ki that headed for Buu.

Piccolo powered up then yelled,"MASENKO HA!" He fired a gigantic wave of golden ki at Buu as well.

Trunks powered up to his maximum at his base level and fired an enormus wave of golden ki as he yelled"FINAL FLASH!"

All three of their attacks, merged into a gigantic golden blue stream of ki that hit Majin Buu all at once.

Majin Buu reformed and they said"Damn it!" at the same simply dispersed into enormus pink liquid.

The liquid ensnared both Garan,and the liquids merged together and took the form of Majin Buu.

Majin Buu's head tentacle is now down to his waist and he has Garan's metamoran jacket on.

Buu is also wearing white pants that has the same "M" symbol on it.

Majin Buu laughs continuously, and then he said, "You honestly thought I didn't have a plan? Your a fool."

Majin Buu said"Now you have only two you can run like a coward or two stand and fight like a saiyan."

Trunks said"You think just because you gained power from them that you are invincible? Your clearly mistaken."

Then the half blooded saiyan warrior said"Bring it on you piece of spat out chewing gum."

Buu phased out and Trunks followed suit then thy began exchanging lightning fast punches and kicks with extreme anger.

They reappeared and disappeared exchanging attacks and energy blasts.

Trunks and Buu reappeared yet neither seemed tired at fired a burning attack at Majin Buu.

Buu vanished before it hit and reappeared kneeing Trunks in his ,Buu clenched his hands together and smashed him.

Buu's attack sent Trunks crashing into the earth crashed into the ground and jumped to his feet.

Then he fired a gigantic final shine attack at Buu which blew him into demon simply reformed and laughed.

Once he was reformed he phased out and kneed Trunks in his face very ,he delivered a fierce punch to his gut.

Trunks barfed up blood and blasted Buu in his he delivered a swift sweep kick that knocked Buu off hisfeet.

Buu simply phased out and reappeared over 100ft. away from him.

Trunks fired a ki blast at him,then all of a sudden Buu reappeared with his hands in front of him.

Majin Buu delivered a very powerful malevolent blast that hit Trunks head-on.

The blast caused an enormus explosion,and Trunks was lost from view during the blast.

After that Buu flew off resuming his path of destruction and lay in the dirt facefirst.

He woke up and struggled to get up yet he had the will to keep fighting.

Trunks powered up to super saiyan two and dashed after Majin Buu burning with determination.

Once he found Buu he dashed at him and unleashed a continous barrage of punches and kicks upon him.

Trunks thought"I will not die here,I must protect the universe from this menace."

"I'll kill him for what he did to Naruto and Gohan." Trunks kept thinking about that while he was attacking Buu.

Buu thought"Where did he get this sudden burst of energy it must be for what I've done."

Buu was having a hard time keeping up with Trunks' movements suprisingly.

Trunks caught Buu of guard and kneed him in his gut,then delivered a series of punches to his face.

Next,Trunks kicked at his face continously then blasted Buu through his gut with a big bang attack.

Afterwards,Trunks fired a final flash which engulfed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Buu was lost from view due to the intensity of the final flash attack that Trunks had fired.

Soon after the smoke cleared Buu was nowhere in sight. Naruto and Gohan were within red and silver spheres.

Trunks felt relieved and suprised at seeing them alive. Then the spheres dissapated and the two of them fell to the ground.

Gohan and Naruto managed to get up and they scanned the area quickly for any sign of Buu.

Trunks said"Naruto, Gohan how did you manage to escape from him he absorbed you into him?"

Gohan actually was uncertain how to answer that and Gohan looked at Naruto for an answer.

Naruto said"While your final flash was decemating Buu I used my power to shield us from the force of your blast."

Trunks said"Well I don't know if that last attack was enough to finish him off for good or not."

Piccolo had also manged to get shielded from the blast by Naruto's energy as well.

Piccolo said"You probably wouldn't want to celebrate just yet Buu''s still alive?"

Trunks,Naruto and Gohan looked up into the sky and saw Buu.

Majin Buu had changed again and this time he was far more powerful than before.

Majin Buu was now the size of an eight year old and he was laughing insanely.

Piccolo and the others felt his power and it was incredibly far more than that of Cell's.

Kid Buu just phased out and appeared 60ft. in the air.

Then he powered up and was engulfed in a really enormus pink aura.

Majin Buu raised his left hand up into the air. In only seconds he summoned a giant energy ball.

Piccolo said"He wouldn't, wait he intends on destoying us and the earth with that blast!"

Naruto said"We could combine our power into one final attack and try to turn its course away from the earth."

Piccolo said"It wouldn't work anyhow due to it being that massive it's enough to wipe out this solar system."

Gohan remembered a handy technique he had been taught by his father.

Gohan said"Piccolo,Trunks,Naruto! Quick hold hands and stay connected."

Kid Buu then threw the massive energy ball at the earth.

Just seconds before it hit,Gohan took them to the Kai Planet.

Gohan and the others appeared and seemed very worried.

Supreme Kai and Hope along with Elder Kai said"Guys you need to leave."

The three Kais looked through the crystal and saw the earth explode and Buu reform.

He kept teleporting from planet to planet blowing them pieces and reforming,in search of the fighters.

Elder Kai said"The damage can be reversed by using the dragonballs of Namek, yet the only obstacle is Buu."

Hope said"Father we should go to Namek it is safe there for the moment." After that Hope quickly healed the fighters.

Then Hope,the Grand Kai, and the Supreme Kai teleported to Namek.

Piccolo and the others thought of how to get Buu on the planet.

Trunks said"We should lure him here by raising our power levels."

Naruto and the other's agreed with his suggestion and they powered up to the max.

Buu sensed them and immediately arrived eager to settle the score.

Naruto,Piccolo,Gohan,and Trunks dash at Buu full force and unleash flurries of combined attacks upon him.

Buu easily evaded most of their attacks and kneed Trunks in the gut.

Next he blasted Gohan in the face,and smashed Naruto in the back.

Then he kicked Piccolo sending him into a mountain. Naruto quickly recovered and fired a condensed blast at Buu.

Piccolo phased out, reappeared and deliveried hundreds of punches and kicks upon him.

Majin Buu blocked a kick from Piccolo and blasted him with a strong ki blast.

Trunks began powering up for a powerful energy attack and was gathering energy quickly.

Buu saw that Naruto was rushing him and happily dashed towards him.

The demon didn't realize an swirling ball of ki and chakra in Naruto's hand.

Naruto smashed a rasengan into Buu's face which sent him flying into a mountain.

Naruto,Gohan,Trunks,and Piccolo gathered their energy and fired their respective attacks.

Buu powered up and dashed straight towards them without hesitation.

Gohan powered up to super saiyan and yelled"Kamehameha!" firing a giant blue energy wave at him.

Naruto yelled"Wave of HIKARI!" he fired a very strong wight beam of ki at Buu.

Piccolo yelled"Masneko HA!" The namek fired a giant golden beam of ki at Buu as well.

Trunks yelled"Final Flash!" He fired a gigantic full powered ki wave at Buu as well.

Their attacks combined into one and blasted Buu into pieces only for him to reform.

Buu too advantage of their suprise and phased out and appeared delivering at least 60 to 80 punches to Piccolo's gut.

Then he threw him towards a mountain which he crashed into causing it to crumble.

Kid Buu blasted Naruto sending him flying into a the demon phased out.

Trunks followed suit and phased out as and Naruto raced back to the scene.

Gohan,Piccolo,and Naruto followed their movements and were shocked that they could barely keep up.

Trunks and Buu reappeared they began firing thousands,even millions of ki blasts at each other.

Buu phased out to avoid a ki blast from Trunks and reappeared then he tried to knee Trunks in his back.

Trunks phased out before it made contact and reappeared blasting Buu in his face.

They phased out again and moved at a breakneck speed exchanging lightning fast punches,kicks, and ki attacks.

Gohan and the others said"Incredible." Then Piccolo said"They are matching one another blow for blow."

Trunks and Buu dash back thirty ft. away from one another and they powered up.

Trunks yelled"!" Trunks became engulfed in a gigantic gold aura.

Then he powered up to his maximum and fired a gigantic Kamehameha wave at the pink demon.

Kid Buu fired a powerful dark red blast of ki at Trunks' blast. Their blasts collided each struggled to gainthe upper hand.

Buu and the half saiyan put so much energy into the blasts it resulted in a massive explosion.

Gohan said"There is only one way to defeat him and it is the spirit bomb."

Gohan used telepathy to communicate with the others on Namek and told them of his three step plan.

Step 1:Summon Porunga and wish for the earth to be restored.

Step 2:Wish for all of those killed by Majin Buu to be brought back to life.

Step 3:Gohan himself,Piccolo,and Naruto will distract Buu while Trunks gathers the energy from the people of the earth.

They listen and followed the first two steps of the gave Trunks a mental picture of how to do the spirit bomb.

Trunks,Piccolo,and Naruto were also informed of the plan and they followed the plan.

Trunks flew high into the sky and raised his hands up into the air and used telepathy to talk to the earthlings.

"People of the earth we are in a very difficult situation,so please raise your hands up into the sky." Trunks told them.

While he was doing that Piccolo,Naruto,and Gohan were busy keeping Buu occupied.

Buu was intrigued by their sudden desire or impulse to attack and just played along with it.

Buu phased out and reappeared colliding blows with Piccolo ata fast pace.

The demon then kneed Piccolo in his gut and delivered a fast right hook to Piccolo's face.

Piccolo took the ful brunt of it and was sent flying into a mountain.

Gohan powered up to full power in his super saiyan form and dashed at Majin Buu.

The son of Goku unleashed relentless flurries of punches and kicks upon Buu.

Buu had no trouble blocking his attacks and then blasted Gohan in his face.

That attack sent him flying into a nearby quickly gathered energy without stopping.

Naruto soon became engulfed in a very dark blood red and light silver.

Naruto then thought"The whole universe is counting on all of us we can't give up."

The half demon ran towards Buu with lightning fast speed and phased out.

Then he reappeared and delivered a very powerful punch to Buu's face.

The force of the attack sent Buu rocketing towards the ground.

Naruto phased out and reappeared before Buu hit the ground.

Then he proceeded to deliver thousands of punches to Buu's gut.

Next he delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Majin Buu's face.

The attack sent the demon crashing into a mountain.

Piccolo and Gohan emerged from where Buu had sent them and dashed back into action.

They sensed where Buu was and Naruto,Gohan,and Piccolo fired endless beams of ki at him.

Meanwhile,on the newly restored earth the humans were chattering.

One man said"Hey that's the guy who defeated the androids and 's raise our hands to the sky."

Another persn said"Yeah!" Every other human on the planet raised their hands to the sky.

Soon afterbthat a giant trail of energy sprang from the earth and headed for the Supree Kai's planet.

Back on the planet of the Kai's Trunks could feel the power coming from the earth and the spirit bomb grew.

Even with that they still needed time for the spirit ,Naruto,and Gohan continued firing ki blasts.

Kid Buu regenerated and phased he reappeared he began beating the tar out of the three fighters.

Piccolo was bombarded by an endless combo of punches from Buu punched him in his gut very hard.

Buu then grabbed him by his left leg and threw him into the air and Buu dashed at him.

Piccolo fired a special beam cannon and at least thirty ki blasts at Buu.

Then Kid Buu simply phased out and appeared he reached Piccolo he unleashed hundreds of combo's.

Buu proceeded to punch Piccolo relentlessly in his gut and Piccolo barfedup blood as a esult.

Majin Buu grew bored with the namekian and attempted to fire a giant blast of ki through Piccolo's gut.

Gohan quickly teleported to Piccolo and got the both of them out of the blast's range.

Once they reappeared,Piccolo fired a large masenko at Buu which hit him in his back.

Buu was beginning to become angry,he healed and then fired two massive blasts of red ki at Gohan and Piccolo.

Naruto quickly phased out and reappeared in the path of the channeled his energy into both of his hands.

He deflected the blasts and they hit mountains phased out and appeared at least 40ft. into the sky.

Fortunately he didn't see Trunks gathering the energy for the spirit bomb.

Buu fired a very large red ki wave at Piccolo,Naruto,and trio powered up and fired a combined kamehameha.

Their attacks resulted in a collision which led to an explosion.

Piccolo sensed that the spirit bomb is almost ready and phases out.

Gohan noticed this and phased out as fighters reappeared and unleashed a brutal double assualt.

Gohan and Piccolo deliver very fast,fierce,and powerful punches,and kicks upon Majin Buu.

They both then blasted him with strong ki beams that sent him flying and Gohan phased out.

The son of Goku smashed Kid Buu upon his head sending him rocketing towards Naruto.

Naruto gathered energy very quickly and sumoned a ball of both ki and chakra into his right hand.

Next,when Buu came close enough Naruto thrusted his powerful rasengan towards Buu.

Naruto's attack snet Buu flying into a nearby Naruto fired his Wave of Hikari technique.

Gohan and Piccolo teleported and appeared at Naruto's side and they fired sixty thousand ki blasts at Buu.

Trunks felt the spirit bomb reach it's maximum power and he yelled"Gohan,Piccolo,Naruto get out of the way!"

Trunks powered up and thrusted his arms forward sending the powerful spirit bomb towards Kid Buu.

Naruto,Piccolo and Gohan teleported out of the way via Gohan's instant transmission technique.

The three fighters reappeared on a mountain that was 20ft. away from the fight.

Kid Buu recovered form the attacks of Naruto,Piccolo,and saw the giant spirit bomb and it was very close.

Once within arms reach Buu tried with all his might to push the large mass of energy away but to no avail.

The spirit bomb was forcing Buu back yet Buu was able to push it forward a few kilometers.

Trunks yelled"THIS IS IT IT"S ALL OR NOTHING!" Trunks powered up to super saiyan two.

The son of Vegeta unleashed all of his power into the spirit bomb and it overwhelmed Majin Buu.


	15. Chapter 15

The spirit bomb had completely annihilated Majin Buu ending him once and for all.

Trunks,Naruto,Gohan,and Piccolo fell over from complete exhaustion.

On Namek everyone had witnessed the end of Majin Buu and were happy.

Porunga was feeling generous and said"I'll restore the damage that Majin buu has caused."

His eyes glowed red and the planets he destroyed recently were brought back along with their inhabitants.

The people on earth that had been killed by Buu had also been brought back.

Gohan and the others recovered their energy and had finally gotten a chance to relax.

Gohan heard a voice in his head say"Gohan can you hear me it's Porunga."

"Yes,I can hear you loud and clear Porunga." Gohan replied.

Porunga informed him of the damage being caused by Majin Buu being reversed.

Gohan said"That's awesome I'm glad to hear that."

Porunga said"Since you are dead and helped defeat the monster Buu I'll restore your life."

"What? Not that I'm not grateful but why?" Gohan asked honestly.

Porunga told him a secret about a certain person on earth that still needed him.

Gohan was brought back to life and he told Porunga thanks.

Porunga granted the last wish that the nameks had and returned to his slumber.

The dragonballs spread out and the three kais teleported to the Kai Planet.

Hope healed the fighters and they discussed how the battle went.

The Supreme Kai said"I'm glad that Majin Buu is finally you guys."

Gohan,Naruto,Trunks,and Piccolo said"Your welcome at the same time.

Gohan spoke up and said"Porunga talked to me which was suprising."

Piccolo was suprised about this and noticed Gohan's halo was gone.

Piccolo said"What happened to your halo Gohan? Did it involve Porunga?"

Gohan told him waht Porunga told him,the others were baffled as to why.

Naruto said"You mentioned that he said a certain someone on earth still needed you?"

"Perhaps it's a relative Gohan who knows?" Naruto said.

Trunks said"Gohan the only person I can think of is your it could be another."

Gohan said"Well I'll figure it out so let's just be happy about beating Buu we all worked really hard too."

Piccolo said"Well I'm suprised we survived the battle at all with how strong he was,but I'm glad." He smirked.

Naruto said"That was a tough battle and I hope peace lasts for awhile." Shin,Hope,Elder Kai and Kibito went too.

With that said all of them decided to go to Capsule Corp to find another suprise that shocked them.

Shockingly enough they found a certain group of old aquantinces and and it was a real suprise.

They had also realized that it was Christmas time and they thought it was a gift from the Namekian Dragon.

(Tough it wasn't due to him it was a gift from one who existed beyond their world and of whom I shall not say.)

Even with what they thought they accepted was snowing and there was snow on the ground.

Goku,Yamcha,Tien,Chiaotzu,Krillin,and Vegeta were glad to be alive and that the others were happy.

Yamcha threw a snowball at got hit by a snowball from and the others joined in.

Hope,and the Supreme Kai threw a large snowball at even threw a giant snowball at Goku.

Needless to say everyone had fun celebrating after that they went in and cleaned the snow off of themselves.

The whole group of friends discussed previous events,past battles,and other occasions in the past.

Gohan talked to Goku about things that had happened in the otherworld up to now.

Trunks and Vegeta discussed the saiyan talked to Tien and the others about an upcoming tournament.

Piccolo said"There's a tournament coming up in about a few weeks,I heard it on the radio."

Once he said that it caught everyone's and Goku seemed very eager about it.

Goku said"A tournament can't wait.I hope the competition will be good." The others agreed.

"Who's planning on going?" Trunks asked actually had to think about it.

"I'm going to see if any of the fighters are good or not." Goku said.

Vegeta replied saying "Kakarot if your going then count me in I still want a shot at beating you."

Piccolo said"I might as well go too I want to let off some ,it will help us get stronger."

Trunks said"Gohan do you plan on entering? I know I am,I'm eager to see how far everyone else has come."

Gohan said"Sure I could get a chance to face off against you or the others."

Krillin said"Well it will be a great chance to get out alittle for ,Tien Chiaotzu are you guys in?"

The three of them said"Yeah why not." Then they asked,Kibito or the Supreme Kai if they were going.

Supreme Kai said"Well I wish I could but I must return to my duties as a guardian of this section of the universe."

Kibito said"I must go as well King Yemma has been telling me he needs extra help around his place."

Hope said"I'm not sure about it,I could use it as a chance to get away from home for a bit."

Supreme Kai said"Hope it's alright besides Elder Kai's taking a break and staying here for a can too."

Kibito and the Supreme Kai bid their friends farewell and teleported off to their destinations.

Hope decided to stay with Bulma due to her offering began training with Trunks in the gravity chamber.

Piccolo,Goku,Gohan,Tien,Yamcha,Chiaotzu,Yajirobe,Naruto,and Krillin bid each other and Bulma farewell.

Once they left so did Master Roshi and the Elder and Bulma discussed about how their lives are like.

All of the Z fighters began training for the tournament that is to be held in a few weeks.

They began training themselves to their limit and beyond their expectations.

Heck even with resuming his duties as Hokage of Konoha Naruto managed to get a great deal of training in.


	16. Chapter 16

In the wastelands among the snow covered land Gohan,Goku,and Piccolo trained.

Goku and Piccolo decided to go first so gohan decided to stand back on this one.

Goku and Piccolo assumed thier fighting stances each eager for the other to attack.

"Goku are you ready yet? I hope for a good match against you." Piccolo said.

"Well I don't intend on holding back so brace yourself." Goku replied.

Piccolo dashed towards Goku and he drew his right fist back.

Piccolo thrusted his right fist towards Goku and Goku countered with his left fist.

That resulted in a strong shockwave,then the two warriors vanished and began moving at high speeds.

They reappeared and both Goku and Piccolo were exchanging powerful combos of lightning fast punches and kicks.

Piccolo blocked a left jab from Goku and thrusted his right fist into Goku's Goku kneed Piccolo in his gut.

Piccolo regained control then he delivered a left jab to Goku's face,then a right hook,then punched him in his gut hard.

Goku spat out blood then powered up he lunged forward proceeding to unleash various attacks upon Piccolo.

Goku threw punch after punch and kick after kick in a continued he threw a left jab at the Namek's face.

Picoclo raised his left arm to block,next he hit Goku in his face with his right elbow.

Goku and Piccolo resumed exchanging lightning fast combos of attacks for quite awhile.

Next both warriors reappeared breathing heavily for a couple minutes.

Piccolo and Goku powered up high enough to where their aura's were exploding in intensity.

Goku took a familiar stance,next he brought his hands to his right side."Kame..Hame..,"

Blue ki in the shape of an orb appeared into his wasn't suprised by this.

Piccolo stretched his arms out in front of him and a yellow orb of ki appeared in front of his hands.

Both powered up a little bit more and both thought"Here goes nothing."

Goku yelled"HAAAAAAAAA!" as he fired a giant wave of blue ki towards Piccolo.

Piccolo yelled as well shouting"MASENKO HAAAAAAA!" as he fired a large wave of golden ki at Goku.

Goku's Kamehameha wave and Piccolo's masenko wave collided resulting in a short collision.

Next a large explosion occured and both Piccolo and Goku just smiled at one another.

Goku decided to turn the match up a notch and yelled"HAAAAAAAA!"

Goku turned into a super saiyan and he fired a giant blue ki wave at Piccolo who deflected it.

Picoclo looked to only find that Goku had vanished. Goku's right foot connected with his face.

Picoclo was sent flying by the fast impact of Goku's attack. He regained control and fired a yellow beam of ki.

Goku merely deflected the beam with great ease and fired another powerful blast of blue ki at Piccolo who vanished before it hit.

Piccolo reappeared a few feet away and chuckled"Same old Goku always a promising challenge."

Goku said"Well it's good to see that your not the only one training hard."

Gohan decided to jump into the training session and he vanished without the two noticing.

Gohan reappeared and unleashed a fast flurry of punches to Goku's face and delivered a roundhouse kick to his face.

Goku was sent flying by his suprise attack,after that Gohan turned around and flew towards Piccolo.

Gohan reached him and began throwing fast punches and kicks at him. Piccolo managed to evade and block Gohan's attacks.

Piccolo was suprised at how much speed Gohan has and he isn't even a super saiyan right now.

Gohan fired a ki blast at Piccolo who had been caught by suprise.

Piccolo drew his left fist back and threw it at Gohan. Gohan had caught his fist with his left hand.

Piccolo threw his right fist at Gohan who caught it with his other hand.

Next they began exchanging fast knee headbutted Gohan in his head.

Gohan recovered and delivered a fierce hit to Piccolo's gut,then hit him there eighty times.

Next he smashed Piccolo on the head and sent him crashing into the ground.

Piccolo got up and phased out then he reappeared delivering fast punches to Gohan's face.

Gohan gained full awareness of Piccolo's attacks by now and began evading and blocking his mentor's attacks.

Gohan blocked a right kick from Piccolo and they became locked in a vicious exchange of punches and kicks.

Piccolo vanished and appeared blasting Gohan who was off Gohan powered up to super saiyan.

Gohan said"Well I know you both have been holding back so attack me,both of you."

Goku and Piccolo dashed at him at a fast pace and Gohan began blocking and dodging attacks from both Goku and Piccolo.

Meanwhile,in the gravity chamber at Capsule Corp. Vegeta,Trunks,and Krillin along with Tien were training.

Vegeta and Trunks were both super saiyan and echanged fast paced combos and flurries of attacks.

Krillin and Tien were also exchanging attacks they fired blasts of ki at one another.

Krillin fired a blue ki wave at Tien who phased reappeared and kicked him in his face and hit him in his gut.

Kriilin retaliated with a barrage of pucnhes and an energy and Trunks were moving at high speeds.

Vegeta fired a ki blast at Trunks who vanished and reappeared firinga blast of his deflected it.

Vegeta dashed towards his son unleashing thousands of punches and kicks that Trunks easily blocked and evaded.

Vegeta broke through Trunks' guard when he hit Trunks in his gut and blasted him sending him crashing into a wall.

Trunks got up and vanished he he proceeded to punch vegeta 80x's in his face and 20x's in his gut.

After that Trunks kneed him in his face sending him crashing into the other side of the chamber.

Tien and Krillin fired yellow waves of ki at each other,each tried overpowering the other.

Krillin overpowered Tien then fired a kamehameha wave at Tien who got hit real hard by the blast.

Trunks fired a masenko wave at vegeta who fired a golden blast of ki at Trunks' attack.

The fighters continued their training,in preparation for the tournament.

In the outskirts of Konoha Naruto was honing his skills and was making great progress.

Naruto had been training very intensely in preparation for the tournament.

Naruto channeled his demonic ki and a red orb of energy appeared into his right hand.

Next he threw sending it towards a mountain which led to it being destroyed.

"Wave of Hikari!" Naruto fired a gigantic wave of white energy towards another mountain.

His blast completely wiped the mountain from existence and a scorched mark in the earth.

Naruto began throwing thousands of punches at the air and ddelivered a he fired a blast.

The blast hit another rock formation creating an he took a break and rsumed training.


	17. Chapter 17

Many days have passed by and the fighters have grown stronger from their training.

All of the fighters were already at the island where the tournament would start.

Each fighter stood impatiently waiting for the tournament would start.

Everyone was there Goku,Vegeta,Trunks,Gohan Piccolo and the others.

An hour or so passed while waiting.

"The tournament will now prepare yourselves and wait your matches." The announcer said.

Everyone advanced to the finals which wasn't a suprise at all considering how strong they are individually.

"May I have your attention please these next fights will be held in different locations across the earth." The speaker said.

"Each of you will be teleported to the locations your names are called please proceed to the teleporting pads."

"Our employees will escort you to the pads for the teleportation." The announcer spoke.

"The matches will be as follows." he said then continued on.

"Goku vs Vegeta" "Naruto vs Gohan" "Tien vs Krillin" "Trunks vs Yamcha" "Piccolo vs Chiaotzu."

All of the fighters were teleported to their battle locations chosen for their fights.

The audience would watch the fights on a gigantic tv screen from them being filmed by camera guys.

Anyway the fights started without much of conversation between the fighters.

Goku along with Vegeta had been teleported to mountainous area.

Goku and Vegeta assumed their fighting stances then dashed towards one another.

Vegeta drew his fist back so did within reach they collided fists.

Next they vanished and reappeared 40ft in the air.

They exchanged hundreds of attacks while moving at an abnormal rate of speed.

Both fighters dashed backwards about 40ft. and they fired strong waves of gold ki at each other.

Their blasts hit each other causing a large explosion in the process.

Goku said"Well,Vegeta are you done warming up?" Goku transformed into his super saiyan form.

Vegeta said"Well I'm eager to see how powerful you've become !"

Vegeta flared into his super saiyan state and was ready to rumble.

Goku powered up and dashed towards Vegeta who did exactly the same.

Both fighters drew their fists back and once within reach of each other they collided fists.

They engaged in a fierce exchange of punches and kicks which was sending out massive shockwaves.

Vegeta kneed Goku in his face and then Goku delivered a hard right hook to Vegeta's face.

Goku delivered 80 fast punches to Vegeta's face and kneed him in his gut.

Vegeta coughed out blood and vanished which caught Goku off guard.

Goku recieved a fierce left jab to his face and a very strong knee strike to his gut.

Vegeta hit him in his gut 300x's and delivered a fierce uppercut to his rival's face.

Goku retaliated by kicking Vegeta in his face 30x's and then fired a very strong ki blast at Vegeta.

Elsewhere on Planet Earth Gohan and Naruto had arrived at a Glacier like area.

Naruto assumed his fighting stance while seeming anxious.

Gohan also assumed his fighting stance eager to begin the fight.

Naruto said"Gohan are you ready?" he began to raise his power steadily.

Gohan replied"Yes,and don't expect me to hold back 's skip the warm-up."

With those exchange of words the energies of both warriors increased dramatically.

Gohan yelled"AAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" as he flared into his super saiyan state.

Gohan's aura also held intense streaks of blue electricity around him signifying that he was SS2.

The son of Goku continued to raise his power to its watched as Naruto powered up as well.

Naruto became engulfed in a mixture of white and blood red power increased surpassing his previous levels.

Naruto's facial features changed his eyes turned into red demonic slits,his teeth became fangs,and his nails turned into claws.

The half demon's aura suddenly jumped to a startling level of power that equals Gohan's current state of power.

"Geez,it seems as though he's been training even harder than my father and the for a purpose."

"Well I didn't expect this amount of power from Naruto but the fight will be entertaining." Gohan thought.

Naruto dashed towards him and drew his right fist back eager as ever.

Gohan also drew his right fist back and after a few moments they collided very intense attacks.

The amount of force caused a massive shockwave.

Yet Gohan and Naruto were engaged in a vicious exchange of punch and kick combos.

Gohan delivered a fierce right hook to Naruto's face,and Naruto kicked him in the face with his right leg.

Next Naruto kneed Gohan in his face and delivered a powerful left hand jab to his gut.

Gohan coughed out blood and reappeared behind Naruto and kicked him in his back.

Naruto barfed out blood from the force of the turned around and recieved a barrage of punches to his face.

Gohan delivered a fierce 800 punch combo to Narutos face and delivered a powerful right hand punch to his gut.

Gohan grabbed Naruto by his right leg and spun around very quickly and after a few spins he released Naruto.

Naruto was sent flying by Gohan's regained his summoned his demonic energy into his hands.

A crimson shaded orb of energy appeared in Naruto's left hand while a green shaded orb of power appeared in his other.

Naruto pushed his hands towards each other and merged the spheres together.

The result was a crimsonish green colored sphere of _**pure demonic energy.**_

Then the energy grew larger in Naruto's hands and he smirked."Himansho!" (Forbidden Wave)

Naruto fired the crimsonish green colored blast and it was a **gigantic **wave of ki.

The energy wave headed straight for Gohan who was not shocked at this little event.

"The Androids were unpredictable but this is just..MUCH more.." Gohan thought quickly.

Gohan quickly cupped his hands and a blue orb of '**pure' **ki appeared into his hands.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan yelled as he fired a full powered blue stream of ki at Naruto's energy.

Their energies collided with one another resulting in an enormus collision.

Naruto's massive crimsonish-green colored Himansho wave of demonic ki had suprised Gohan.

Gohan's powerful blue stream of ki (Kamehameha wave) suprised Naruto as well.

Their energy blasts are colliding right now and they've pushed their full power into the blasts.

Gohan and Naruto's auras were flaring wildly around them as they both tried to gain the advantage.

Their energies colliding is releasing massive shockwaves and the ground is shaking.


	18. Chapter 18

Elsewhere,In a a vast barren desert Trunks and Piccolo were battling.

Piccolo and Trunks were exchnaging thousands of punches and kicks.

Trunks delivered a left jab to Piccolo's face.

Piccolo returned a fierce right punch to Trunks' face.

Trunks kneed Piccolo in his face,Piccolo punched him in his gut.

Trunks coughed out blood,but he recovered and kicked Piccolo in his face.

Piccolo evaded a barrage of punches and kicks that Trunks was throwing at him.

Piccolo evaded a left jab,and dodged a right kick,then delivered a left uppercut to his face.

Piccolo delivered a strong right punch to Trunks' gut.

Next he kicked him up into the air and dashed after him.

Piccolo caught up to him and unleashed a 980,000 hit combo upon him.

Trunks regained awareness and fired a powerful blue ki wave at Piccolo.

Piccolo was hit by the blast and was sent back at least 30ft.

The namekian warrior managed to seperate himself from the blast.

Piccolo powered up and dashed towards Trunks,then he vanished.

Trunks vanished as warriors began moving at high speeds.

They reappeared exchanging fists,elbows,knees,and kicks.

Piccolo delivered a right fist to Trunks' face then delivered a knee strike.

He hit an afterimage and Trunks reappeared firing a powerful golden blast of ki at him.

Piccolo vanished then appeared behind Trunks sending a left kick at him.

Trunks vanished and reappeared throwing a right punch at him.

Trunks only hit an afterimage and vanished from view as well.

They reappeared and Trunks delivered a left jab to Piccolo's face,then a right hook.

Trunks continued attacking at unimaginable speeds.

He delivered 90 punches,40 kicks,and fierce right hand thrust to the gut and a knee strike.

Trunks sent Piccolo flying,after that he powered up to super saiyan and fired a blue wave of ki.

The blast almost hit Piccolo,but he vanished before it hit.

Piccolo reappeared delivering a furious barrage of punches to Trunks' gut then a left uppercut.

Next,he grabbed Trunks' right leg and spun around 80x and threw him.

Trunks was sent flying very far,Piccolo had vanished and reappeared delivering an axe kick.

Trunks avoided it and delivered a left jab to his opponent's face.

Next,he unleashed an 80 punch combo to Piccolo's face,an incredible left jab and a right hook.

After that,he fired a powerful ki wave at Piccolo who vanished.

Trunks vanished as well and they moved at incredible speeds.

The warriors continued exchanging fast paced punch and kick combos.

Soon after they reappeared and were breathing heavily.

"Wow,he's become even stronger than I 's not even super saiyan yet."

"Well I know one thing for sure,he is definitely Vegeta's kid." Piccolo thought.

Trunks said"I know this match has been good and all but let's end this."

Piccolo replied"I couldn't agree more." he began powering up to his maximum

Trunks flared into super saiyan and powered up to his max in his super saiyan form.

Both warriors reached their peek in a matter of moments.

Piccolo yelled"MASENKO HAAAAA!" and fired a giant wave of golden ki.

Trunks yelled"FINAL FLASH!" He fired a similar wave of immense power.

Their attacks collided and resulted in a power struggle.

Both Piccolo and Trunks were pushing energy into their attacks.

Piccolo charged up and yelled"HAAAAAAA!" powering up his attack.

Trunks alos yelled"HAAAAAAAAA!" He also pushed more ki into his attack.

Each warrior kept struggling to gain the upper hand and neither side could win it seemed.

Soon after their ki waves resulted in a massive explosion which left a gigantic crater.

Trunks was breathing steadily even afer all that he still had power to spare.

Piccolo breathed heavily and suddenly powered up.

Piccolo fired a Special Beam Cannon at Trunks.

Trunks vanished and reappeared delivering a fierce 80 hit combo to Piccolo's face.

Next,he delivered 60 punches to Piccolo's gut and and delivered a fierce roundhouse kick.

His attack sent the namek flying and afterwards he fired a light ki blast.

His attack was strong enough to knock out the warrior.

Trunks's attack was effective due to Piccolo being exhausted from their fight.

Soon after he returned to the tournament arena with Piccolo.

Later,the tournament had reached the final round.

Meanwhile,Gohan and Piccolo had taken senzu's which had restored their power.

Naruto had won his battle with Gohan,and Trunks had beaten Goku.

Naruto and Trunks were transported to an isolated glacier area.

Trunks and Naruto were stedaily raising their power.

Naruto said"You have no idea how lon I've waited for this!"

"It's time to settle our score once and for all !" Naruto yelled

Naruto yelled"HAAAAAAA!" His power level increased dramatically.

Naruto's gigantic whitish-crimson blood like aura swirled around him like a fierce tornado.

Trunks said"Well I've got no !" Trunks flashed into SS2.

Trunks' aura was now golden and crackling with huge amounts of electricity.

His aura was also gigantic and swirling around him.

Trunks and Naruto reached their full power alone was causing the whole planet to shake.

Then in a flash the two warriors moved at lightning fast speeds.

Goku,and the others were watching and could barely follow them.

They only saw aura trails emanating from appeared only as blurs.

The two fighters moved at high speeds and their blurs zigzagged across the landscape.

Trunks and Naruto reappeared exchanging millions of lightning fast blows.

Naruto and Trunks threw their left fists at one another and they collided.

Both of them threw their right fists at one another and they collided again.

Then they collided left knees,then right knees and then they spun around.

Trunks and Naruto had intended on delivering a roundouse kick to the other.

Their kicks collided and it resulted in a shock wave.

They dashed backwards a few feet away from one another.

Trunks and Naruto powered up and their auras radiated with immense power.

Naruto and his opponent dashed towards one another.

Once within each other's reach they became locked in fierce combat.

They exchanged fists,elbows,knees,and kicks.

Next they proceeded to exchange barrages of punch and kick combos.

Naruto delivered a fierce right hook to Trunks' face.

Trunks returned a clean left jab to Naruto's face.

Naruto delivered a left kick to Trunks' face.

Trunks returned a right hook to Naruto's gut.

They exchanged about 80,000 more attacks and dashed apart.

Naruto and Trunks were covered in cuts,bruises,and dry blood.

Both warriors smirked and powered up to their maximum.

Trunks yelled"Final Flash!" he fired a gigantic wave of golden ki at him.

Naruto yelled"Moukaryuu!" (Fierce Dragon of Fire)

Naruto fired a wave of fire that took the form of a dragon.

The unique thing about this dragon is that its made of fire and ki.

Naruto's attack headed straight towards Trunks' final flash attack.

Their attacks collided and it resulted in an extremely enormus explosion.

Trunks and Naruto had used all of their power in those attacks.

Trunks reverted to his normal form and Naruto returned to normal as well.

Naruto passed out from exhaustion and fell to the ground.

Trunks returned to the arena where he was declared the winner.

A month after the tournament,life returned to normal everyday life for everyone.

Trunks and Naruto continued training in their dream to become even stronger.

The two warriors continued on through life as warriors,rivals,and friends.


End file.
